Like a Senshi Scorned
by LongliveRanma
Summary: This is a direct continuation of Bob Lobster's Hell Hath No Fury which features an interesting relationship between Minako Aino and Ranma. Read his story first as, once again, it's a direct continuation of the story and you will be missing major points of the story. Watch as Minako deals with her worst nightmare, Ranma Saotome.
1. Chapter 4

Hellos! This fanfiction is a _direct_ continuation of Bob Lobster's _Hell Hath No Fury_ which features an interesting relationship between Minako Aino and Ranma. I highly suggest- Actually, read his story first as, once again, it's a _direct_ continuation of the story and you will be missing major points of the story. Do not read this until you have read _Hell Hath No Fury_ by Bob Lobster.

Another author, Shareon, has also made a continuation of the story. A conclusion actually. Check it out, it's called _Like a Woman Scorn_ (the title finishes off the idiom and I based my own title off of it...).

Neither story had a satisfying finish. One wasn't finished and the other simply ended it in a humorous way, but it was missing content. I have decided to do something about that.

Of course, the style of the writing is obviously changed. I tend to focus on dialogue and interactions rather than inner thoughts.

I have gotten permission from Bob Lobster to continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey Ranma. There you are." Hiroshi called out as he and Daisuke strolled to their currently red haired, pigtailed friend.

"Two sailor scouts in two days?" Daisuke boasted with a face splitting grin while sauntering up to the motionless redhaired girl and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Ranma, you lucky bastard."

Off to the side, Hiroshi muttered with a shake of his head, "I swear… Sailor V and Sailor Venus are the same person…"

The two boys blinked twice when they noticed Ranma looking downcast. Backing two steps away, they scanned Ranma over, checking for any telltale sign of injuries.

Hiroshi spoke hesitantly, his eyes still searching for any scratches, tears or scrapes. "You didn't lose… Did you?" He didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Daisuke blinked as he took what Hiroshi said in consideration. He snapped, "Damnit Ranma! You better not have lost, Hiroshi bet against you again."

Feeling the redhead's eyes bore into him, he sweated nervously and then defended himself, "Hey, like I said, I swear V and Venus are the same person, and after fighting you once and coming back for a rematch after a single day, I thought she'd found a counter or something you know…" Hiroshi rambled on. "She does have some stronger attacks that she didn't use on you…"

Ranma barked out a short laugh. With bravado, he spoke, "Me? Lose? Of course not!" After the statement, he watched mutely as Daisuke immediately stuck out his hand, palm up, in Hiroshi's direction. The light brown hair boy's head drooped dejectedly and he stuffed his right hand into his pocket to fish out the proper bills. With a grumble and some reluctance he dropped the cash into the smirking boy's hand.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro…" Daisuke said condescendingly. "Even after yesterday, you still don't learn."

Hiroshi growled softly and shook his head. His eyes focused back onto Ranma. "Why'd you change to a girl? Does Sailor Ven- er… V… whatever… know?"

The boy turned girl shook his head. "Nah. Just wanted to get her off me. I already beat her and Sailor V has pretty massive stamina so it was either throw her off track or keep going."

His two friends nodded. Left unsaid was the fact Ranma still didn't like fighting girls. Sailor V seemed to be the exception to rule. In addition, Ranma would never rough up any of the fairer sex, only humiliate them.

Hiroshi cracked a sly grin. "Massive stamina, eh? You'd know huh."

Ranma, oblivious, nodded, "Yeah. Massive. I made the mistake of not tying her up one time and even though I was done, she kept going and going."

Daisuke elbowed his friend to stop him from snickering. "What's up Ranma? Did you find out that she's engaged to you? Is that why she attacked you?" He asked with unconcealed amusement. Anything that happened with Ranma was always entertaining, the fights, the adventures, and the drama. Oh yes, the drama's has got to be the best. From one fiancee to the next, along with various rivals in love and sparing. There were love triangles everywhere. Maybe more like love hexagon… A map probably would be better suited to figure out the depths and intricacies of Ranma's relationships.

Ranma's eyes snapped opened and he stared at his friends in shock. "What?" He rubbed his head. "You guys don't really think that's why?" He started to panic and reason. "We've never seen each since back then, so there's no way, right?"

Daisuke made an expression, contorting his face to say 'How the heck are we supposed to know?'

Hiroshi started grinning bigtime and rubbing his hands mischievously, "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma… she's got a secret identity. I bet her identity got engaged to you somehow and when she realized who you were, she went she wanted to test you out or something. You gotta have a boyfriend who can fight youmas. Like that Tuxedo guy."

Ranma stood still. "Right…" He said mumbled despondently, unheard to his friends. "I wish that _was_ what it was..."

Hiroshi turned to Daisuke. "You want to bet?"

"On what?"

"Ranma getting engaged to his 'V-chan.'"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, not everything's like those weird mangas you read..."

"Well, what do you think it is then?"

"I don't know but I'll bet against you."

"Double or nothing?"

Daisuke smirked. "You haven't lost enough money yet?"

"No way! This time I'm totally winning!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed at the transaction. "Would it kill you guys to at least bet on my life when I'm not around?"

"Yes, it would." Daisuke answered shamelessly as he subconsciously rubbed his pocket with his wallet. With a shooing motion at the redhead he commanded. "Do me a favor and go find Sailor V so we can sort this bet out."

Ranma's right eye started twitching and he crossed his arms across his bountiful chest. "And… Where'd I find her, huh?"

"You know that girl that came with Sailor Venus?" Daisuke prompted.

"Huh?" Ranma intelligently mumbled.

"The one with blue hair. You know, kinda looks like Akane?" Hiroshi supplied.

Ranma blinked and made a thinking expression with his face scrunched comically. "I… I have no idea who you're talking about." In all honesty, he had been completely focused on the fight yesterday and today. How else was he going to insult their form?

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Her name's Ami. She was there to watch your fight with Sailor Venus and was also there during your fight just now."

Hiroshi nodded in agreement. "Yea. We chatted up with her. She told us she went to Juuban High in Juuban."

"Apparently, she said she was checking out the area because she and her mom might move here." Daisuke said skeptically.

"Yeah. I call bull on that. Juuban high is a thousand times better than Furinkan. She's too smart for us. Besides who goes to check out Nerima?" Hiroshi shook his head in disbelief. Nerima was a cesspool of idiots and violence why anybody would voluntarily live there must be a lunatic. Which would make sense. Hiroshi groused mentally, aloud he continued. "And she appeared too quickly with Sailor V even if she ran from the start of lunch. We're like twenty minutes away by train."

Daisuke picked up where Hiroshi left off. "Anyways... we all know youma activity happens in Juuban, for certain. So at the least you could hang around Juuban looking for her." Daisuke put his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. " With Ami seeming to be Sailor V/Venus' friend, I bet she's friends with her civilian form. So just look for an Akane lookalike."

"Maybe…" Hiroshi theorized jokingly. "She could be a sailor scout too."

Daisuke waved it off. "Nah I doubt it. She's kinda… bookish to be a scout, don't you think?"

Hiroshi shrugged in response.

"Anyways, you could probably find her near Juuban high. I bet she's friends with those other girls too." Daisuke advised.

"The blonde in the weird odangos, the really tall brunette, and the really hot one with long black hair." Hiroshi listed helpfully.

Ranma barely paid attention and was focused on other pressing matters. He decided to rejoin the conversation. "Why should I do this for you guys anyways?"

Daisuke leaned closer to the redhead. "How about I cut you some of Hiroshi's money when I win the bet."

Indignant, Hiroshi replied snappily, "What makes you so sure you're going to win the bet, huh?"

He was ignored and Daisuke continued to persuade Ranma. "Aren't you curious too? I mean it's pretty strange to have two different Sailor Scouts angrily coming for you in two consecutive days? It's pretty random, even for you. Not to mention that there were Sailor Scouts affiliated with each other. Sailor V and Sailor Venus are pretty similar… Same colors, similar name, and from what you said, Venus studied V or something like that."

"That's right!" Hiroshi added. "The only explanation is engagement!"

Irritated, Daisuke smacked Hiroshi on the back of his head. Eliciting an agitated "Hey!" from the dark haired boy. "No it's not."

Hiroshi turned to Ranma excitedly, "You see?" he claimed, referring to polar beliefs of the situation. "We need to find out."

"For science!"

Ranma's friends stared at Ranma hopefully, expecting an answer.

If I could just beat him, just once, I could forget about that bastard forever. Sailor V's words echoed in Ranma's mind. His 'friend,' one of his dear friends hated him. He didn't understand why she hated him but it tore at his heart. I hate him so much… Unnoticed by his two friends, Ranma's shoulder subconsciously drooped and his arms felt heavy. He started to get agitated.

"Look." Ranma said, feeding the eager boy's hopes. "We should get back to school. Lunch's definitely over."

Hiroshi's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Since when did you care so much about school?" He didn't give a damn about school either and there's no way Ranma cared about school any more than he did. Ranma was pretty much guaranteed an athletic scholarship too so there was no real incentive for him to care.

The accusing question was like an aggravating fly bothering a hungry and sleep-deprived man. Ranma snapped lightly and irritably. "Since I missed so many days with all this… this… crap!"

"Jeez." Unfazed, Daisuke said disapprovingly. "If you didn't want to do it, you could've just've said a simple no."

Ranma sighed deeply. "I'm sorry guys. Didn't mean to. Look, I'm not really in the mood. I'll do it later… maybe. Let's just get back to class." Ranma quickly turned his back and walked off.

"...Hey Ranma." Hiroshi called out. "You're going the wrong way."

Daisuke grabbed Hiroshi's shoulder. "Let's just go. He's probably going to get some hot water."

"But, it's faster if he went to Tofu along the way."

Daisuke shrugged and the two walked off to the school.

"Say…" Daisuke prompted. "Didn't it look like Ranma was really sad about something?"

"I mean I would be pretty sad too knowing I got engaged to more girls when I already have several trigger happy fiancees."

"Several cute triggerhappy fiancees." Daisuke corrected.

"Amen to that. Lucky son of a gun doesn't even appreciate it."

"Also," Daisuke elbowed his friend. "Shut up about the engagement, you're totally wrong."

"I know I'm not the only one who thinks so." Hiroshi rolled his eyes, there was already dozens of theories of what Sailor Venus' relationship with Ranma was. There were more bets and things were going to be even more crazy with 'V-chan.' He dropped the topic. "Yeah, he did seem a bit bothered."

The two boys knew Ranma's emotions were an open book coupled with the fact that he was a horrible liar. Additionally, Ranma was never off put after fights, especially not after winning a fight. It worried the two to the perplexing puzzle as to why their pigtailed friend was so gloomy.

"Hey Daisuke, you seem to be getting it on with Ami." Hiroshi said innocently. "She does look similar to Akane. I remember way back then, you pined over Akane too. And I saw thos… Oh my god! Is that your type? Cute girls with short blue hair?"

"..."

"Ow! Hey! Could you stop hitting me?"

Or maybe they weren't so worried.

* * *

Ami and Minako were both able to get back to school before lunch ended with time to spare. The fight had been unexpectedly brief and at one point the two of them had shot off faster than her civilian form to follow, so she decided to stay and chat with the two boys. During her chat, she had found her vengeful friend leaping across rooftops back towards Juuban. It was a miracle that she was able to catch a glimpse of blonde hair trailing in the air, otherwise she would have been left behind in Nerima. After the glimpse of her friend, she had to abandoned the two friendly boys who had provided her with ample information about the 'evil' Ranma Saotome. She found an alley and quickly transformed into her Sailor suit and only after yelling for a few moments did she get Minako's attention, who slowed down for her. Along the way back, she observed Minako's despondency and dried tear tracks, signalling Minako's loss. After de-transforming, the distraught blonde immediately went to her next class, refusing to talk to her or anybody, despite having some time left over during lunch. Minako remained callous and unapproachable, a stark contrast to the morning cheerfulness she had exuded.

"It doesn't make sense… Just no sense... " Ami muttered to herself as she sat through class. While the teacher in the background droned on with subjects she already knew about, Ami stared discretely at a photograph in her hand. It was a photo of five figures. She recognized one of them to be Ranma. He, along with three others of the same age seemed to riding on a gigantic youma or something like the sort. It looked like a bull with wings from what she could see. Ranma was with a Chinese girl scantily clothed with what looked to be pantyhoses, a fanged Japanese boy with a yellow and black bandanna, and a Chinese boy with round thick glasses in robes. The four of them were punching the bull youma simultaneously. Ami gave a wry smirk, I wonder where the tentacles are... From what Hiroshi and Daisuke said, the four of them were on a mission to rescue another girl from the monster. Firstly, it made Ami question if they were human. Seeing him fight again up close reaffirmed his incredible ability and Ami could see how Minako could have lost to him years before. But now, she had fully expected her expected to win given that she was much better than the years before in addition to being calmer and rested. She would need to finally look at the scannings her computer gave her from the day before. Secondly, it spun a new light on the 'evil' of Ranma Saotome. She had heard some positive stories from his friends and the picture was one of heroism. Unless the ridiculous looking bull was the good guy. She doubted it. She reviewed her conversation with the two boys from Nerima. She smiled slightly when remembering their antics.

"Did Ranma just kiss her?" Hiroshi gaped as they watched the fight from afar.

"Nah man, you're seeing things." Daisuke denied.

"Aw man, they ran off." Hiroshi whined as the two fighter bounded off after Ranma had seemingly pushed Sailor V into the pool.

Daisuke echoed the complaint, "Damn, it can't be over over yet." Seeing Sailor V quickly get out and rush after the pigtailed martial artist, Daisuke made a little cheer. He turned sharply to Hiroshi. "1000 yen says Ranma won."

"Deal." Hiroshi said immediately. "We gotta get to them. Let's go."

Daisuke nodded affirmatively. The two were just about to leave when Ami halted them.

"Wait!" The quick interaction piqued Ami's curiosity and got her to ask the question she had from yesterday. The cautiously relaxed atmosphere of Nerima bewildered her. When the fight broke out, she had noticed local residents simply sighed with a resigned look on their face then went on with their business. The students were mixed in emotions, either agitated at the disturbance or were genuinely interested in the potentially dangerous battle; none had a single trace of fear on their faces. And then to think people actually bet on the winner. Juuban was no where like this. "How… how often does these fights happen?"

The answer came quick and simple. "Everyday pretty much." Hiroshi answered.

"Ev-everyday?!" Ami mouthed flabbergasted. Even the youma had the decency not to attack everyday. "W-why? Who? Was everything you guys said yesterday true?" Like Rei, Ami was extremely sceptical of the stories they said, however, like Usagi, she saw no reason for them to lie either.

Daisuke feigned a blow placing his right arm over his chest as if struck. "What? You thought we were liars? Your accusations… they wound me."

Ami couldn't help but giggle. "No no." She assured with a shake of her head. "It's quite unbelievable for humans to constantly fight or throw boulders and energy blasts like you said yesterday."

"That's… that's a strange way to put it." Hiroshi muttered. "Humans huh."

Daisuke responded, "Like we said yesterday, find Nabiki Tendo and she'll give you everything you need to know about Ranma."

"The fights usually happen between Ranma and his rivals, other martial artists. It's pretty random actually." Hiroshi started to answer her questions. "Sometimes there would be some outsider coming into Nerima looking for Ranma for whatever reason. Ranma's always the center of the problem. He's like a magnet to every weird thing there is. And if you believe or not, more often or not, there's magic involved." Ami raised a brow. She certainly did believe in magic but magic outside of the senshi was new to her.

"Oh hey." Daisuke snapped his fingers in realization. "I actually have some pics on me." He shuffled around his pocket before pulling out a couple photos. He held them out for Ami to see.

"Umm…" Ami stared at the pictures in embarrassment. They were pictures of a cute blue haired girl in scandalous positions. A couple of the pictures featured the girl in the furo washing herself. And others in tight gym uniforms and other outfits.

Daisuke blinked at the reaction and took a look at the pictures. "Oh shit." His face grew red and he quickly retracted his hand and scanned through the mess of photos before pulling out one. Pretending as if nothing happened, he said, "Here's minotaur guy we mentioned. You can keep the photo, it's a pretty old one."

Ami took the picture, gave a curious glance at the picture then put it in her pocket.

"Y'know." Hiroshi wondered. "I always wondered how Nabiki got that pic. She wasn't even there."

"I think it was Happosai who got the photo." Daisuke explained. "Pantyhose."

"I-" Ami started. Her head quickly whipped to the side to see locks of blonde whipping through the air. "I gotta go." She said suddenly.

"Aw," Daisuke smirked. "We didn't give you our famous Nerima tour yet."

Ami's reasoned quickly, "Sorry, maybe next time, but I gotta get back before lunch ends, I have to take train. Besides you guys would miss school."

Missing the looks of indifference of the two boys, Ami rushed off into an alleyway, transformed, and bounded after her friend.

* * *

"Minako Minako!" Usagi called excitedly, rushing up to her friend outside the school. "Did you finally beat that bastard?"

"Usagi!" Makoto chided.

"Sorry…" Usagi apologized offhandedly to the brunette. "So did you win?" Her arms were clasped together over her chest in a hopeful expression.

Minako really was not in a good mood. She had been rested, she had been calm the entire time, she had years of experience fighting youma, she had improved her speed, strength, and reflexes to be far superior to the years before, yet she still lost to the grinning bastard. He really is a monster...Minako thought bitterly. "No." Minako replied tersely. 'I didn't."

Usagi immediately recoiled at the pure spite in Minako's voice and fresh tears adorned her eyes. "D-did he throw a boulder at you? Or, or a tornado?" Usagi questioned distressingly.

Minako rolled her eyes. "No. He didn't."

"Oh thank god." Usagi let out in honest relief.

"You don't really believe those two, do you?" Makoto quipped.

Usagi didn't answer as Minako spoke curtly, "He just did what he always did. Danced around me and then humiliated me."

There was some silence before Makoto asked tentatively, "What he do this time?"

"Spouted some crap about me missing him, kissed me, then dunked me into a pool." She answered bitterly.

"He kissed you?!" Usagi and Makoto exclaimed simultaneously in shock, or rather, Usagi was from shock, Makoto was a mix of shock and jealousy.

"Yeah." She admitted. "What an asshole. I hate him so much."

"Did he kiss you on the lips…?" Makoto asked hungrily. Evil or not, that Ranma Saotome was certainly handsome and he knew martial arts to boot. She immediately regretted asking when Minako whipped around to glare at her.

"No, but it was absolutely disgusting." Minako denied. "Mako, no matter how unbelievably handsome he is with his piercing blue eyes and well sculpted body and face, he's the most spiteful, horrendous bastard of all mankind."

Makoto couldn't help but sweatdrop and take her words with little weight. She nodded anyways.

"He's a monster. He can't be human! No human can go toe to toe with a Sailor Senshi!" Minako vented, suddenly she announced, "I'm going home."

"Wait!" Usagi called after her, picking up her own pace to match Minako's suddenly quick pace. "Mina! You can't just leave us. We're your friends. Let us help you out."

"It's my business."

"Minako please." Usagi pleaded.

Minako stopped her stride and turned to the girl. Looking into the caring and worried eyes of their leader, Minako finally resigned. "Alright, fine just not today. I'm spending the rest of the day at home. Don't bother me." She gave Usagi a meaningful stare. At the sight her Queen's glossy eyes she added, "Tomorrow's a Saturday… We could do something tomorrow."

"Ice cream?" Usagi asked hopefully, her eyes now sparkling with hope.

"Sure, ice cream."

"Yes! See you tomorrow Mina. Don't be sad!" Usagi yelled and wave as the other blonde made her way home.

"You can't solve everything with ice cream, Usagi…" Makoto deadpanned as she caught up to odango girl.

"Sure you can." Usagi declared seriously. "Trust me. Minako will be a-okay after ice cream tomorrow."

"What? Are you going to solve Mina's boy problem with ice cream too?" Makoto mocked.

"Ooh! That's a good idea!" Usagi cheered.

"Whatever you say." Makoto said with a sigh. "Hey, Where's Ami?"

Usagi, in a brighter mood, replied, "She said was researching the Ranma guy. She scanned him with her computer yesterday. And I think she was talking with those two boys from yesterday."

Makoto perked up a bit. "Do you know where she's doing her research?"

"At her house."

"Hmm…" Makoto appeared thoughtful then proceeded to walk in the direction of Ami's home. "I'm going to go help her."

"H-hey! What about me?"

"Do your homework... You've got a lot of work to do."

"No! It's so boring, who cares about homework when there's a tornado throwing person out there."

"You could go with me if you want. We could check him out together and find out if he could actually make tornadoes."

"I can't... Ami never wants me around her when she's working on something."

"Then, go bother Rei or something."

"Good idea!"

* * *

"I was just telling the truth…" Ranma mumbled bitterly while rubbing his head soothingly as he stared at the starry night sky on a branch of a tree.

He had not gone back to school after talking to Hiroshi and Daisuke. Instead, he opted to go to the nearby forest to relax his running mind, busying himself with constant katas. He headed back to the Tendo home in time for dinner where was interrogated thrice. One by his father, another by Nabiki, and lastly by Akane where an argument, like always, broke out, resulting a shouting match and physical pain for him. "I can't help that V-chan has a better figure than Akane." He reasoned to himself as he replayed the argument in his mind. He scowled, "Why does she think V-chan and that other Sailor wannabe… uh Venus… are the same person? V-chan's the original, she's faster, stronger, and better than Venus lady."

Moments of peace passed before Ranma spoke again. "She also hates me…" What did he do that warranted so much hate? Was it the taunts? He only teased her because he knew she could handle it. Maybe it was the situations he put her after he won. Nah it couldn't be. He knew she could get out of whatever he put her in, and she did evident by their weekly encounters. Not to mention, it's not like anybody saw her in those situations, it was usually at nighttime and in some secluded area. It hurt. It hurt and he didn't know why it hurt so much. How many friends did he have? Sure, he had Hiroshi and Daisuke but they weren't that close. Did Ryoga or Mousse count as friends? Rivals ready to backstab and do him in. How about Ukyo? Fiancee competing for him along with Shampoo and Akane, the carefree and playful Ucchan was nonexistent. Ka-chan? It's been an eternity since he had seen her, and with his luck that confrontation would end horribly. And V-chan? Not anymore, or rather, it never existed. He took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes for slumber. Maybe he should go to Juuban. Tomorrow. He'll go tomorrow.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a woman with an ageless beauty sat lonesome at wooden table. Thin, slender hands elegantly grasped a teacup. She quietly sipped on the tea as she contemplated about her work, mission and life. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the rich aroma of her home brewed tea and closed her eyes, savoring the sensations made by the tea. Soothingly, she let the air out.

"Fuck."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my continuation! Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


	2. Chapter 5

Hellos! Less than a week and another chapter's out! That's what happens when you're really interested and excited about something. But, unfortunately, don't think the update times will be so short. Anyways, I'm honestly surprised at the amount of favorites and follows that came in just a week, so thank you all. Reviews are an author's bread and butter!

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5

"Hiya Ami!" A cheerful voice echoed through the house, causing a certain bluette to wince at its volume.

"Hey, Mako." Ami greeted as Makoto made her presence known to her room. Ami was currently hunched over her computer at her desk, reviewing its contents. "What are you doing here?"

"Usagi said you would be here." Mako simply answered as she hummed and pulled herself a chair nearby and plopped herself beside her friend. "She told me why too."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ami drawled. She could probably guess why the tall, boy-hungry brunette was here. After all, even she could tell how attractive the mysterious Ranma Saotome was. "So what is it? You want to see some pictures?"

Makoto grinned cheekily and answered shamelessly. "That's right! Oh Ami, you know me so well."

Ami rolled her eyes, quite used to the girl's antics. She shuffled around in her pockets, pulling out the photograph Daisuke had given her (AN: If anybody's wondering, I'm referring to chapter 187, pg 121, final panel) and holding it up for Makoto. "Well here's a real photograph. So I've been doing some research, he's not bad as Minako makes him to be. I'd say he's just a victim of circumstance."

Makoto greedily snatched the photo out of the girl's hand and examined it. Her hungry face quickly contorted to one of bewilderment. Her eyes widening greatly and her jaws dropping in a comical fashion. "W-what is this?"

"Yeah I know. Ridiculous isn't it?" Ami said with her eyes still glued to the computer screen "That's the minotaur the two guys were talking about yesterday."

"No no." Makoto said shaking her head. "This girl!" She held the photo up and with a serious and precise motion, she pointed to the Chinese girl wrapped scantily in only pantyhoses. "Is she his girlfriend?"

When Makoto looked at the first thing she noticed was the extremely buxom and attractive Chinese girl. When examining the girl closer, she felt inadequate. From her outfit, or rather lack of outfit, she could see her bountiful chest, toned flawless skin, and petite beautifully exotic face. It was obvious she was knew martial arts and was proficient at it. How could she compete?

"..." Seconds passed as Ami couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well?" Makoto asked eagerly, still pointing at the girl.

"..." Ami sighed in resignation. "Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?" Makoto asked. "What do you mean by that? Oh my god! Is he two timing? That womanizer!" Makoto gasped in shock as she came to her own conclusion. Honestly, a manly man like should be getting around. Nevermind, Mina's warnings… Maybe he wouldn't mind one more.

Ami rubbed her temples. "More like three timing… or something. He's apparently engaged to three fiancees at once."

"What!?" Makoto dropped the picture as she froze in dismay. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes I am." Ami mumbled tiredly. She was quite tired. After a long day which consisted of running from one district to another followed by long research on Minako's mysterious villain. That long research gave one consistent surprise after another which fried her brain to the impossibility and ridiculousness of the information. It didn't help that the website she found, _,_ constantly had pop ups for donations and had so much blocked content that was privy to 'premium users' which, of course, requires money. The site was made by the Nabiki Tendo Hiroshi and Daisuke mentioned a few times. They had warned that she was a 'money loving bitch' and she could certainly see that. It also reminded why she knew the name Nabiki Tendo… Anyways, it was pretty unbelievable itself that there was a sole website dedicated entirely to Ranma Saotome. And now, Makoto barged in and was more concerned with boy problems than the actual problem at hand. "Look, here." Ami pointed to the screen with her right hand while her left hand lazily supported her chin.

Makoto crouched over Ami's shoulder and peered at the screen. There were three images with a different smiling girl in each. Beside each image was a standard description of the person, describing age, height, skills, claim, and other descriptions. Makoto mentally compared herself to each one. "Akane Tendo…" Makoto read the first name.

Ami nodded. "She's apparently the main candidate for marriage. Before they were born, the fathers had a prearranged marriage to unite the martial art schools."

"Prearranged marriages?" Makoto made a disgusted face. "Those things still exist?"

Ami shrugged.

"Let's see…" Makoto continued to read the site. "Ukyo Kounji...What the heck? Okonomiyaki-Style martial arts? Is this a joke?"

Ami shook her head slowly and pathetically. "She was engaged at the age of 6 but lost her dowry because his father stole it. Dubbed the 'cute fiancee.'"

"Stole the dowry?! That's terrible! How is she still engaged to him then?"

"I have no clue." Ami whined.

Makoto shook her head. It was like reading some far out manga. "Xian Pu or Shampoo… Chinese _amazon?"_

"It's a Chinese village in the middle of nowhere. It's called Joketsuzoku."

"Why was he in China in the first place?"

"Training."

"Like a training trip?"

"Correct, it was a ten year trip."

Makoto whistled, showing her awe. "What kind of training gets you a Chinese bride?"

"That's classified."

"Hm? Why can't you tell me, Ami? Think I can't handle the truth?"

"It's not that… It says here I have to get premium membership to access it."

"Well, why don't you get it? I mean it's worth it. Think of Mina!"

"I would… but it's 5000 yen."

Makoto inhaled sharply. "Ooh, that's a bit steep."

"What's annoying is that the site keeps asking for money, donations, memberships…" Ami trailed off. "...and it blackmails me for money." She muttered to herself. "Irritating money grubbing sociopath..."

"Tsk." Makoto made a thoughtful face. He had _three_ fiancees, so what were the chances he'd date with her? "So what else do we know about him, other than his fiancees?"

Ami rubbed at her eyes, a testament to how long she'd has been staring at a screen. "Well, he's around 18... They don't actually know his birthday. His father Genma Saotome, the big guy in glasses and a bandana we saw for a second before Venus scared him off, is an infamous thief and con man. He and Ranma train in a style of Anything Goes, their own school."

"Never heard of it." Makoto waved off nonchalantly. She then proceeded to drill Ami with questions. "Who cares about that stuff anyways? What's his deal? Which of them's with him? Have any of them done _it_?"

Ami groaned audibly, expressing her irritation. She answered anyways. "The odds are in favor of Akane, but it describes a pretty abusive relationship with each of them. So he's ambivalent and hasn't chosen over 2 two years. They fight...a lot."

"Ooh!" Makoto perked up. "How about _it_?"

" _It_?"

"You know…" Makoto trailed off embarrassedly while making a suggestive motion with her hands.

"..." Ami have a deadpan stare to her dear friend. "Look I really doubt that-"

"Oh hey! It says right here he's a virgin! Wow!" Makoto had reached over and taken upon herself to find the answer.

"..." Ami rubbed her head consolingly. "Look Mako, I'm trying to help Minako. This is a huge problem for her. I'm a bit tired right now but, we _need_ to help her. Frankly you're not helping."

Makoto paused,closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her mind. She couldn't help her tendencies. Steel blue eyes, perfect figure, and possibly, as Ami said, a good guy. But she was Minako's friend and friends help each other out the best they can. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll be serious. For Mina."

Ami nodded approvingly. "Why don't you write down the information so we could give it directly to her sometime."

"Good idea! We could give it to her at the ice cream shop tomorrow."

"What?"

"Usagi declared we cheer Mina up through ice cream, so we're going tomorrow." Makoto supplied helpfully as she found herself a piece of paper and a pen.

"Of course." Ami resigned.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Makoto cheered, ready to work.

The two of them worked for a good thirty minutes and came up with supple yet lacking information.

"Training since 4… Anything Goes… Rivals…" Makoto read the list slowly. "This is basic stuff. Is there anything on major weaknesses? Or how about pics on an actual fight?"

Ami shook her head. "We have to pay for those."

"I think Mina's wrong about him." Makoto concluded as he read the rest of the information.

Ami nodded. "Daisuke said it's just how he is because of his father. If anything, Ranma viewed Sailor V as a friend."

Makoto sighed. "I guess this is good enough. Let's call it a day."

"Let's." Agreed Ami.

"We'll give this to her tomorrow and if she's _really_ serious about revenge then maybe we could all pitch in a little." Makoto stood up and stretched out her kinks then headed for the door to the room.

Ami smiled softly. "That sounds good. See you tomorrow, Mako."

The brunette flashed a bright smile back. "Bye Ami!"

After hearing the door to the house close, Ami switched settings on her computer and accessed the Mercury scans from the day before. She read the scans. "Powerful, very powerful, but human. That's a surprise. No magic abilities… Hm. What's ki? Afflicted with a magical curse?" She was quite thankful for the Mercury computer. She didn't have to pay for the information. _Well… I guess I paid with my ordinary teenage life. "_ Jusenkyo springs induced a water based curse.. it doesn't tell me what it does though." Ami muttered. She yawned tiredly, her eyes fluttering to stay awake. They'll talk tomorrow and everything will be alright.

* * *

"Oh Mina." Artemis mewed at his ward's head as she laid face down on her bed. His paw was gently prodding her silky hair. "It'll be easier if you just forget him."

The reply came back muffled yet clear. "I want to, Arty. You know I want to, but I just _can't!_ " The distress was clear. "I see him when I close my eyes. Grinning with that stupid face and laughing at me."

Artemis held his tongue, knowing that his words would hardly help the repetitive situation. Opting for humor, offhandedly, Artemis said, "You know, your hair kinda smelly." He grinned and spoke jokingly. "Maybe there's a shampoo that'll help erase certain parts of your memory, so just _him."_

"..." There was a soft sniffle before the reply. "Arty, that's just ridiculous."

"It's called wishful thinking." Said the white cat matter-of-factly. "You should try it sometime."

Seconds of Artemis silent smile passed. "I wish you wouldn't say stupid things."

"That's the spirit!" Artemis cheered at the lively albeit muffled response.

"...Thanks Artemis." Minako greatly appreciated the effort of her long time advisor.

"No problem."

Minako finally lifted her head from the pillow, revealing red eyes and a damp pillow. "How is it possible for a human to beat a Senshi?" She asked her advisor and oldest friend. "I suppose I could understand how I lost back then but I'm fully trained now."

"It's not possible." The cat answered simply and easily. He then muttered. "And I wouldn't say _fully_ trained."

Minako missed the last part. "Then how? How is it possible?"

Artemis mused over the question. He had constantly asked himself the same question ever since _he_ came up. "It's possible that he _isn't_ human."

"He's a youma in disguise?" Minako logically assumed.

"Actually… no." The cat had long ago put away the idea of _him_ being a youma. "He's too smart and skilled to be youma. You've seen it yourself. Most youmas are simple and nonhuman-like. The just go around take energy, possess, or just make a big mess. He's never done any of that. You can just tell when you're in the presence of a youma lord. I don't get anything from him."

"But you just said he isn't human."

"I did." The cat nodded. "There's other creatures you know."  
"Really…?" Minako inquired, intrigued. "Like what?"

"I dunno."

"Arty!"

"I'm sorry!" The quickly defended himself, embarrassed at giving an empty answer "Me and Luna are Mau, so I assumed there's obviously a possibility of other lifeforms."

"So he's an alien?" Minako mumbled.

"I'm just saying."

"It's Luna and _I,_ by the way." Minako corrected.

"..." The cat pawed at the blond's head, irritably. "Nice to see you in a good enough mood to correct my grammar."

Minako smiled softly. "Yea, thanks to you. You stupid cat."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." Minako let out a gaping yawn. "We're going out to ice cream tomorrow."

"...Usagi's idea, isn't it?" The moon cat sighed.

"Yep." Minako flipped her pillow around to hide the wet side. "G'night Arty."

"Good night Minako." He replied as he padded around the bed to find a comfortable spot for himself to sleep on. "Try not to think about him, okay? I don't want to be thrown off the bed again."

"Well now that you mentioned him, I'm thinking about him." The troubled girl groused

"Goto sleep Mina."

* * *

The next morning found a male Ranma exploring the streets of Juuban. Or rather, the roofs of Juuban. Ignoring the gasps and stares of disbelief, Ranma leapt from roof to roof toward the place Hiroshi and Daisuke mentioned, Juuban High. Well, he would be heading there if he knew where the hell it was. Ranma sighed which prompted him to yawn gapingly. Immediately after the yawn, his stomach announced itself, growling loud and thunderous. So he was lost, tired _and_ hungry. Lost because he foolishly decided to blindly go into a district he never been to before. Hungry because he had skipped Kasumi's delicious divine breakfast in favor of heading directly to Juuban with the dual benefit of skipping his morning beating. The only reason he did that was because his mind constantly thought his situation with V-chan which resulted with the dual downside of anxiously staying awake longer and prompting him to skip the aforementioned meal for more pressing matters.

Ranma groaned as his stomach protested its emptiness once again. "Maybe I'll find somewhere to eat first." He mumbled and stopped on red tiled rooftop. Looking around him, he observed the very different buildings. There was more of a city-like feel to Juuban than Nerima. They were much taller and modern than the buildings in Nerima and the people simply looked smarter than those in Nerima. Ranma sweatdropped as he thought about that. He scanned the streets, searching for some street stand, small business restaurant or even a vending machine. He cheered happily when he found something far superior to all those. His mouth salivated and his eyes lit up as he stared longingly at the color windows that marked an ice cream store. He felt around his pocket and realized they mirrored his stomach's void, having found a single 100 yen coin. He sighed pathetically as he then confirmed the cashier to be a young male and then searched for some quick access to water. Spotting a puddle under him, he leapt off the building, performing two flips and landing surprisingly softly on his feet elegantly and unharmed.

Beside him, he heard some gasps and an applause. He distinguished single pair of hands enthusiastically clapping louder than the rest. Preening himself, he bowed lavishly and smiled brightly, eliciting a mix of scoffs and giggles. When he looked up he was greeted with a few impressed onlookers who smiled approvingly at the show.

"Papa! Can you do that?" He heard and prompted him to look up from his dramatic bow. There was a young family before him. Very young. In fact, the petite blond father and an elegant aquamarine-tressed mother appeared barely several years older than their pale, frail daughter.

The father scoffed. "Of course I can." Ranma frowned internally. Something about the father tickled something in his mind coupled with the fact the voice didn't quite match the pitch he expected.

"Don't get so far ahead of yourself, dear." The young exquisite mother admonished.

"Yeah." Ranma chuckled as he mouth flew. "It took me years to develop that skill. It's not something someone like you could do."

The blond's face darkened considerably. "Someone like me, huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Ranma shrugged. "I'm just saying a pretty boy like you shouldn't get his hands dirty with what real men do." Ranma didn't know why he was so insulting to somebody he barely knew. He just knew that something about him just bugged the hell out of him. "You'd crack a nail if you tried."

The man bared his teeth and clenched his hands. "Why you sonuv-"

"Wow!" His daughter cut in, seemingly oblivious to the raised tensions. "That's amazing mister! How many years did it take you to do that?"

Ranma smirked as he noticed the man fuming and the woman holding him back. "Nah it ain't. I could've done that when I was 8."

"Really?" The girl said excitedly.

"Uh huh." Ranma nodded arrogantly. "I can do so much cooler stuff now."

"Like what?" Ranma could feel the eager curiosity just ooze out the girl.

"I can destroy a rock by poking it, catch arrows with my hands, go invisible and some other awesome things too."

It was so gratifying seeing the twinkling dazzled eyes of the lovable girl in front of him.

"What a bunch of bul- Ow!" Ranma let out a full on grin as the man's rebuttal was cut by a deft elbow to his ribs.

"I can see who wears the pants in the relationship." Ranma said aloud, loud enough to hear but soft enough to make it seem it wasn't intentionally said to hear. Honestly, Ranma was slightly impressed to the battle aura the man exuded. Slightly.

"Could you show me?" The girl in front of her asked, hopping slightly in excitement. She put on adorable puppy eyes that Ranma grinned at.

"Of course bu-" Ranma's stomach rumbled audibly, eliciting a giggle from the girl. "Sometime later… I gotta get something to eat."

"Aww…" The girl pouted preciously.

Ranma didn't know what came over him but he crouched down and rubbed the girl's black, soft hair affectionately, educing a content sigh and a wildly blushing child. "Sometime later, go check out the Tendo dojo over in Nerima." A cry of rage clued him into why he rubbed the child's head. Ranma drank in the anger as he straightened up with a 'fuck you' smile.

"You pervert!" Shouted the man in a feminine manner.

Ranma guffawed and briskly walked into the alley where he saw the puddle earlier. When he heard the rapidly approaching footsteps of the father, he changed into his fairer form. Adapting a calmer face, he casually walked out the alley just as the father appeared. Ranma almost sniggered aloud when he felt the absolute dumbfoundment. The humor immediately transformed into disgust as he then rolled his eyes with some irritation when he felt the father's gaze on his ass. In front of his wife no less!

Shaking his head in disapproval he headed towards the ice cream shop he spotted earlier.

"Haruka-papa, look! He really did turn invisible!"

* * *

Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. That was the order in which they sat at the round table in the ice cream shop. The scene featured the typical Usagi chowing down on immense portions of ice cream while the others, sans Minako, enjoyed their own moderate portions. Needless to say, the majority of them were quite used to their leader's antics and filtered out the embarrassment. The majority because, Rei couldn't handle the sloppiness.

"U-sa-gi!" Rei growled, enunciating each vowel darkly. "Have some propriety! It's bad enough you made us come here so early in the morning. Who in the world eats ice cream for breakfast?"  
Usagi, unaffected by the seething rage of the raven haired girl, barely paused in eating as she replied. "What? You mean... you guys don't?"

"Of course not!" Rei yelled, causing the others except Usagi to wince at its volume. Luckily, there were no other patrons except them. "If you keep this up, you'll have ice cream for brains and thunder thighs!"

That made Usagi freeze. Her eyes welled up and everybody winced again as they all knew what came next. "Wahhh! Rei's calling me fat!" To console herself, Usagi took in bigger portions of ice cream whilst sobbing.

Rei, unfazed by the crying, shot back. "I didn't call you fat, meatball head. I said you were _going_ to get fat!"

"That's the same thing!" ;-;

"No it's not!"

Finally the mediator cut in. "Guys, I think we should be focusing on why we're really here." Makoto said diplomatically.

Ami quickly agreed. "Makoto's right. Usagi set the meeting so we could cheer Minako up and help her out."

"She could've set the meeting at the shrine." Rei muttered darkly. "Not at some public place at **eight in the morning!** " Everybody winced again.

"I could've." Usagi nodded as she kept her focus on inhaling the sweetly goodness. "But I wanted ice cream."

Before Rei could retort, Makoto spoke. "Nevermind that Rei. Mina needs our help."

Rei scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Right, more boy problems."

A deafening smack of flesh on wood resounded the ice cream establishment, causing everybody to direct their attention to Minako. Even Usagi stopped eating and Rei blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

Minako, with her fist still planted firmly on the glossy yellow table, grounded out her words. "He is _not_ my boyfriend. He is my worst nightmare. Don't _ever_ think I'll _ever_ stoop to his sickening bastard standards."

Rei blinked again at the pure hate and the curse. _Oh right, he's the guy that humiliated her constantly when she was Sailor V_. Appropriately admonished, Rei responded softly. "Sorry."

"Actually." Makoto piped up. "He's not bad as you make him out to be."

"Not bad? _Not_ bad!?" Minako ranted. "He's mocked me countless time. Insulted my figure, my skills, and my looks! He tied me up, he left me suspended in a disgusting places, and he even buried me one time! Never once did he stop smirking that infuriating smirk of his. And you say he's _not bad_?"

Makoto shied away slightly at the anger directed at her, twirling her hands nervously. She forgot what she originally was going to say. "I… uh… What I meant was-"

"Makoto's right." Ami jumped in, saving Makoto from Minako's fury. Minako leveled an intense glare to Ami, causing her to sweat slightly, but she spoke calmly anyways. "It's just who he is and how he works."

"A narcissistic bully who preys on young, vulnerable girls?" Rei said cynically with a brow raised. Minako nodded in accord.

"Not at all." Ami denied. "Well I suppose he's narcissistic but that's given due to his life and skills. He's definitely not a bully and besides Sailor V is definitely not a vulnerable girl."

"You don't know if he preys on other girls." Rei retorted cynically

"That's not true." Ami said as she shook her head. "It's more like the opposite."

As Ami spoke, Minako's glare intensified, signifying the complete denial of Ami's words.

"Mina please." Makoto pleaded when she saw the intensity in her eyes. "This is the best way we can help you."

"By changing _my_ beliefs? Why can't you change _him_?" Minako spat bitterly. "What do you guys know about him anyways? _I'm_ the one who he tortured. I guess we all _do_ know where he lives. We don't you help me do something about it?"

"Because it isn't what the Sailor Senshi stands for." The group turned Usagi, who had a fiery determination in her eyes, completely contrasting her clumsy, goofy act earlier. "We, the Sailor Senshi, are better than the monsters we face. _You_ , Minako, are better than the criminals you faced." Usagi gave a meaningful look to Ami and Makoto and amended. "Whether or not he is a criminal. We're the senshi of love _and_ justice. I understand he made you suffer in your earlier years and I know a sorry won't be enough. But you said you will never stoop to his standards?" Usagi directed all of this to a speechless Minako. "Then don't."

The four other girls stared in awe at the conviction in Usagi's voice. From ditzy to resolute. Their leader surprised them to no ends.

After a few seconds of meaningful silence, Ami cleared her throat. "Thank you… Usagi." Ami nodded appreciatively to Usagi to which she nodded back, still with passionate eyes. "As I was saying, I did so-"

Makoto cleared her throat unnecessarily loudly.

Ami continued. " _Makoto_ and I did some research on your villain, Ranma Saotome." Ami shuffled around in her pocket and fished out a folded piece of paper. "There's a whole website about him. This is some of the basic stuff. There's tons more on the website."

Minako hesitantly grasped the paper and slowly unfolded it under the gaze of her peers. As she unfolded a bell chimed, signalling the entrance of another patron. However, nobody paid attention to it. Minako read its contents slowly.

"The bastard got _three_ fiancees!" Minako gasped, catching the attention of Rei. "That cheating swine."

Ami nodded. "But none of them was his fault, only his father."

"Please, how could it only be his father's fault." Rei spat, disgusted at the news. "His father can't have that much control over him."

"Actually-" Makoto popped in.

"Genma is a corrupt fool that use his spineless son for his evil deeds. He definitely has control." Minako growled, interrupting Makoto. She continued to read the paper, taking note of the several names.

After some awkward moments of silence, Makoto spoke. "There's loads of information on him. But you have to pay some fees. I don't kn-"

"OH. MY. GOD!" Usagi suddenly, practically, yelled. Immediately, the four other girls put their hands at their waists, ready to pull out their henshin rods. "Look at that ice cream!"

Everybody, including Minako face faulted miserably. After such a powerful, emotional speech, such an outburst was a major let down.

Rei growled heatedly. "Who cares if some random person got ice cream. You had more than enough yourself!"

Usagi waved the last part off. "It's not that, but it's _how_ she got the ice cream." She pointed at the girl who had heaping pile of ice cream. "Look!"

"That _is_ pretty impressive. And she's slimmer and… healthier than you." Rei felt a twinge of inadequacy at her own body. How in the world did people who ate so much junk keep such excellent forms? And that bright red hair has _got_ to be fake.

Impressively, Usagi ignored the hidden jibe, "What I'm so excited about is that she got _all_ of that with only 100 yen!"

Makoto blinked. "No way! That's gotta be at _least_ 2000 yen."

Suddenly, Usagi stood straight up, slamming her hands on her table.

"Wait…" Ami begged uselessly. "Don't…"

Usagi stalked over to the girl who started to eat the ice cream at rate equivalent to herself. She slammed her hands on the table, catching the attention of the girl who looked at her quizzically.

Then Usagi dropped to her knees and clasped her hands over her chest in a delicate fashion. Dropping her head in a final submissive act, she pleaded. "Please! Teach me!"

The girl looked up to her, steel blue eyes meeting bright blue eyes. She blinked owlishly. "What?"

* * *

Ranma blinked again in confusion as she looked down to a blue eyed blonde prostrated herself in front of her. Blues eyes are getting quite common in Japan he mused. "Teach you what?" He asked.

"Teach me your ways!" Usagi shouted at the floor as she kept her head bowed.

"Wha-?"

"Usagi!" Ranma heard another girl shout angrily. Looking off to the side, Ranma found it was a pretty raven haired girl. "Come back here! Don't bother her."

"Not until she instructs me of the path to free ice cream." Usagi shouted back, still in her begging position.

"She _scammed_ him, you blockhead! What happened to love and justice!?"

"I _love_ ice cream and there's no _justice_ in those prices!"

"A-are you kidding me?!"

"Oh." Ranma said, nodding her delicate head slightly. "That's what you mean."

Finally, Usagi brought her head up, revealing twinkling innocent eyes that made Ranma wince. "So, will you teach me?"

Ranma made a thoughtful noise as he scanned the blond dubbed Usagi up and down. "Nope!" He said simply.

There was a semi-audible crack as dreams and hopes were crushed. "W-why not?"

Ranma subconsciously puffed out his chest and ran his hand sensually along the contours of his body. "You gotta have the right gifts ta do what I do. Your body ain't gonna cut it. You should be laying of the ice cream anyways. Then maybe you'll have a chance"

Tears immediately sprung up, causing Ranma to also immediately regret saying that. Usagi mumbled incoherently. It was unfortunate yet ironic that to get ice cream you had to not eat ice cream.  
Ranma started chuckling nervously as she felt the glares of four other girls on her. "I was just kidding of course!" She amended. Seeing Usagi raise her head in question, Ranma continued. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I'm tired and hungry and you kinda interrupted me from my breakfast. That, and I'm kinda lost too."

"Ohmygod!" Usagi gasped in excitement. Ranma had to sweatdrop at the ridiculous mood swings of the girl in front of him. "You're eating ice cream for breakfast too!" Usagi's head whipped toward to her friends. "Ha! Take that Rei!"

There was a cry of outrage as Usagi turned back to him, smiling as if nothing was wrong with the world. "Will you teach me?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm busy looking for somebody and I'm lost… I'm not from around here."

"We can help you!" Usagi offered, eliciting groans from her four friends.

"Usa…" A tall brunette begged. "We're here to help Mina."

Usagi then adopted a sage-like appearance. "A wise man once said 'Sometimes the best way to solve your problems is to help someone else.'" (1)

"...Usagi, nobody said that. That was from a cartoon."

Usagi chirped back. "Doesn't mean it isn't true!" She turned her attention back to Ranma who was evidently sweatdropping even more. Her eyes implored him.

"I think you need to get your friends' agreement first." Ranma deadpanned.

Usagi turned around, giving a poignant glare to her friends.

"...Fine…" Came the general consensus.

A final sweatdrop joined the dozen others. _How the hell does a ditz like her boss around so many better girls?_

"So, whatcha looking for?" Usagi asked cheerily.

"Juuban high. I was told to look around there."

"Hey! We goto Juuban high! We can take you there!" Usagi offered and looked to his heaping mound of frozen treats. "After you finish your ice cream that is." Quietly she said to herself, "I can help."

"T-thanks." Ranma said. He was quite unnerved by the powerful cheery aura the girl exuded. He then looked to his quickly melting bowl of ice cream and made it disappear. He stood up as he wiped his mouth with his arm. "Let's go now so I can get out of your friends' hairs."

Usagi's eyes sparkled in adoration. "I have so much to learn…" She ushered the four other girls to get a move on and followed Ranma as he exited the store.

"So who're you looking for at Juuban High?" Usagi asked merrily as she walked beside yet slightly in front of Ranma.

"Just a…" Ranma paused in speech as he thought about the most suitable word to fit V-chan. "An acquaintance."

"What's their name? Maybe I know them." A mischievously coy look passed over Usagi and she asked in a singsong voice. "Is it a boy~?"

"Ew! No! I don't lik-" Ranma started panically. Realizing that he was in his girl form, he sobered up, quite understanding why he would be asked that. "No. It's not. I actually don't know her name either." Ranma admitted.

"Huh?"

"It's been a long time. We had a… big fight." Ranma half lied. "Honestly, I think she was the problem, so I'm gonna find out why."

"I see." Usagi said empathetically.

"I thought we were good friends. Best friends, maybe." Ranma continued out of sake of conversation. "But it turns out I was hated by her the entire time and she only put up with me because she had to."

"That's so sad!" Usagi moaned as she turned right. "Why's there so much drama now? My friend Minako in the back has been having problems with some 'acquaintance' too." She used quoted the word with her fingers to emphasize the familiarity of their situations.

Ranma 'tsked.' "That's too bad." He turned around, eyeing Usagi's friends. Something in his head churned. "Which one?"

"Ohmygod!" Usagi gasped, stopping on the sidewalk and turning around. "We haven't even properly introduced each other yet."

Everybody else stopped and looked at the blond, exasperated.

Usagi held out her hand. "Usagi Tsukino."

Ranma took it with a firm shake. "Ranma Saotome."

Suddenly there was a deafening silence as the group of five took a simultaneous blink. Ranma noticed a spike of rage in the other blond's aura. "Is there something wrong?" Ranma inquired.

Usagi chuckled nervously as she eyed Minako in her peripheral vision. "No, of course not. You just reminded us of… some _thing_ that happened recently... " Usagi focused on the general group and gave a meaningful glare to a moody Minako. "Hey, guys introduce yourself."

"Makoto Kino, nice to meet you!" The tall brunette greeted cheerily.

"Rei Hino." The really pretty girl with straight black hair simply said.

"Ami Mizuno. Nice to meet you." The bluette bowed respectfully.

"Minako Aino." The other blond said with some distaste.

 _Blue haired Ami…_ Ranma's eyes narrowed as he thought about something. Aloud he spoke with a cheery smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"Great!" Usagi cheered. "Now that we all know each other, let's keep going. We're almost there."

"Wait." Demanded the other blond, Minako.

"Hm?" Ranma prompted.

"Ranma Saotome?" Minako muttered.

"Uh huh."

"You said you weren't from Juuban, right?"

"Yep."

"Where are you from?"

"Nerima." Ranma simply replied as he examined the strangely negative girl. "Say, have we met before?"

Minako's eyes narrowed dangerously as she fished out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"What are you doing Minako?" Usagi asked, fearful of scaring off their new friend.

"Yeah, Mina. She's obviously not _him_." Makoto added. "Like, listen to the pronouns."

 _Blue eyes, pigtail, and fucking Ranma Saotome from Nerima._ Minako ignored their concerns and held the piece of paper up in a way she was in view of the paper and the girl. She tested something out. "Ryoga Hibiki." She stated.

Instead of a look of confusion, Minako got a look of surprise and rapid turning to scan the area.

"Why'd you say that." Ranma said irritably. Behind Minako, her friends were watching with wide eyes and complete silence, completely intrigued by the happenings.

Minako glanced at the paper. "Akane Tendo."

Ranma blinked. "How do you know her?"

"Who is she to you?" Minako asked gravely.

"None of ya business." Ranma said defiantly. It was similar to Nabiki situations. She had all the information on him and he had nothing on her.

"Do you do martial arts?"

"I do…" Ranma said hesitantly, suspicious of where the conversation was heading.

"Is it called Anything Goes Martial arts?"

Ranma slowly nodded. With every confirmation, he could feel Minako darken even more, slightly scaring him and putting him into an adrenaline rush. As a result, his mind raced.

"Nodoka and _Genma_ Saotome. Do you know them?" The way she said _Genma_ , so full of spite and repulsion was the last piece. It was exactly how V-chan said it at every precursor to their fights in London, seeing as Genma would typically be doing criminal activities with him to save his ass. He looked around him and they fit with Hiroshi's description. _Blonde in the weird odangos, the really tall brunette, and the really hot one with long black hair._ And then there was Ami, the bluette Akane lookalike who appeared when Sailor V and Sailor Venus came. They also went to Juuban High like Daisuke mentioned. Ranma examined the girl in front of him. _Really_ examined her. Long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and an incredibly beautiful face. In addition, there was the anger he recognized. With a mask and perhaps a little older…

"V-chan?" Ranma whispered.

Minako's visage darkened to a deathly image. "You're _him..._ "

"Fuck."

* * *

I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

(1) Anyone know where the quote comes from? :)

Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


	3. Chapter 6

Hellos! It's been some time, huh? Oh well. I had a review asking why my chapter started at 4. That's because this is the direct continuation of another story: Hell Hath No Fury by Bob Lobster who has given me permission to continue the story. Here's the URL (suggested by another reviewer): s/1036032/1/Hell-Hath-No-Fury

Chapter 6

"Whaa?" Usagi, sweating nervously, said, stretching out the word unconvincingly to show 'surprise.' "We're the Sailor Senshi?! What? Who said we were the Sailor Senshi? _We're_ not the Sailor Senshi. No. Of course not!"

"I never said you were the Sailor Senshi." Ranma muttered as she kept her eyes trained on Minako Aino who was revealed to be his V-chan.

"..." _Usagi you idiot._ Ami, Rei, and Makoto all thought.

There was very audible crunch of paper as Minako balled up the paper in anger.

"Wait. Minako." Ami said diplomatically and logically. "There's no way she's _him_. It's sheer coincidence."

"Right!" Makoto quickly jumped in and offered her theory.. "Maybe they're just twins that have the same name because of some tragedy… And _he's_ the evil twin of her."

Rei snorted, but stayed silent, understanding the graveness of the situation.

Makoto turned to Ranma in hasty fashion and asked hopefully. "Right? The male Ranma Saotome is your evil twin?"

Usagi nodded encouragingly either out of hope that he really was a twin or out of hope that he would lie about it. Ranma just remained staring at the girl in front of him, continuously racking his brain to see the similarities between her and V-chan.

"No." Minako spat firmly, blocking any chance of response from Ranma. "It's definitetly _him._ "

Ranma sweated. He had cursed badly because of two things. Firstly, if the girl in front really was V-chan, then _shit_. It was _not_ how he would have liked to have met. Secondly, the pure hatred emanating from the girl truly cemented that V-chan absolutely did not see him in any favorable light.

Minako chuckled darkly. "You were that girl from yesterday in the alley. When I asked yesterday where he, _you,_ ran… you lied. You were just standing right there. I knew I recognized you when you were in the shop."

That confirmed it. The girl in front of him was truly Sailor V. Beautiful like the heroine herself. Ranma defended himself, stuttering as he spoke. "W-wait you don't understand. V-chan I-"

" _Don't_ call me that." Minako spat. "What was that stuff yesterday? 'Just a stupid fight'" She mocked. "'Who cares? Everybody loses to Ranma.' What is that shit? Rubbing it in my face while I stood clueless. I bet you enjoyed watching me cry."

"I-" Ranma started.

"And then you have the gall to come strolling in today to rub it in my face and see my failure." Minako ranted blindly, referring to mere minutes ago. "'Seeing an acquaintance,' huh? You thought _I_ was the problem?"

"Mina, calm down." Usagi pleaded, hoping the situation wouldn't escalate to violence. "She-He didn't know you were… He was just as surprised as you were."

"So what is this, huh?" Minako ignored Usagi and referred to Ranma's current female form. "Some youma disguise to hide in? Sick pervert."

"Youma?" Ranma questioned slowly. "No, I-"

Minako threw a suckerpunch. However, she wasn't powered up and with Ranma capable of going toe to toe against an enhanced Senshi, in addition with his girl's form tremendous speed, the punch was pitifully slow. Ranma dodged easily to the side, throwing Minako slightly off balance to which she quickly corrected herself.

"Stop! I just want to talk!" Ranma cried as he slowly backed up. Why does this happen to him so much? Why couldn't he keep a meaningful relationship?

Minako didn't listen and followed up with more predictable and relatively weak punches and kicks to which Ranma dodged all of them instinctively, ducking, weaving and jumping.

"P-please." Ranma's voice broke up slightly. He didn't stop moving and took note of the rage in her eyes.

The rest of group watched with stupor along with some other onlookers. Minako was relentless in her futile chase.

"Minako!" Usagi cried desperately, taking note of the gathering crowd. "Stop it, you're making a scene! He just wants to talk… He's not going to hurt you."

"What did I do?" Ranma honestly yet ignorantly asked.

"What did you do?" Minako growled through gritted teeth. "You made my life a living hell in London!"

"What do you mean?" He dejectedly asked.

There was a short hysterical laugh yet her moves didn't stop. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Your taunts, your beatings, your little traps, your shiteating smile. You must be the worst, most evil person on this planet. I just want to forget you so you get out of my life!"

Ranma had full validation in her response and relatively strong validation in her fighting style, it was most definitely V-chan. He could go on forever. With anger fueled attack like these, he could probably still go on with his daily life and only instinctively dodge. However, he truly did want to talk about the situation and Sailor V or Minako wouldn't let him.  
It was pretty much his life story: Fight first, questions never. However, this situation hurt him more than the other ones. Some intrinsic hope within was crushed, a potential future of crime fighting or monster bashing destroyed, and a friend completely, utterly lost.

The gravity of the situation finally crashed upon him. Finding injustice and outrage at his misfortune, a scathing fiery aura erupted from his body, shocking the viewers in the vicinity. Minako didn't seem to notice and kept up her flurry of punches and kicks. But, almost immediately after the violent red aura erupted, it collapsed and bewitchingly shifted to a small sickly green color. Ranma stopped with his eyes closed.

A thunderous smack rang through the abnormally muted streets causing spectators to wince in empathy.

Minako's lips widened in an euphoric smile as she panted through gritted teeth. She hit him. After years of his constant, irritating dodges she finally landed a solid hit on the damned boy. It was a ringer too, a right hook to his left cheek. Minako laughed internally, it was sure to knock anybody else. That was when Minako realized something was wrong. Her happiness was quickly squashed in favor of bewilderment.

She was still extended in her hook, her fist still planted on his cheek. That was the first problem, his head barely moved and it was impossibly solid. The second problem was that her hands were strangely wet and she knew it wasn't from sweat. The third and last problem was that she could literally feel a… sadness emanating in front of her. She finally traced her eyes along her arm and up to the face of her enemy. Her eyes widened and she immediately retracted her hand to her side. There was a ghastly color of a green surrounding him but what shocked the most was the expression of pain coupled with silent tears. She unconsciously rubbed the back of her hand on her shirt to dry it.

Minako blankly spoke. "Wha-"

Ranma finally moved. With a small drop of his head, causing his vibrant hair to drop, he turned around a leapt off to the rooftops. "I'm sorry."

Minako's brows furrowed as she watched a fluttering pigtail disappear in the distance. She felt no relief, no burden released.

* * *

"Don't let him get to you." A soft voice advised amusedly.

"Michiru, I know. But, just… stupid, narcissistic, vulgar... stupid _men!_ " A voice responded angrily, evidently ignoring the given advice.

"You said 'stupid' twice, Haruka-papa." A younger third voice said.

The replied came back muddled. "I know… I was going to say a different word, but you're here, Hotaru."

The three of them were at their home, enjoying a homemade breakfast by Michiru. It after having their morning walk which consisted of a encounter with a pigtailed boy.

"Could we see him?" Hotaru said excitedly. "I want to see him do other cool stuff! He said to goto Nerima and to the Tendo dojo!"

Haruka replied snarkily. "What's so interesting about him when we can throw blasts of magical planetary power from your hands. We use magic from entire _planets_ for god's sake and battle youma on a weekly basis."

"But he's human!" Hotaru begged. "It's so cool that a normal person can be so skillful."

"You don't know that." Haruka quipped. "What kind of human can jump off a five story building harmlessly? Or disappear into thin air? I bet he's a youma in disguise."

"You shouldn't underestimate human capabilities." Michiru chimed in serenely as she took a sip of her tea.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruka questioned roughly, tearing through the bread on her plate.

Before Michiru could answer, Hotaru appeared in front of Haruka, cuddling into her lap and facing her. "Pleaseeeee?" Hotaru begged while shining ridiculously wide, teary eyes.

"..." Haruka's displeasure quickly lost the battle to cuteness overload. "Fine…"

"Yay! I love you, Haruka-papa!"

"But only so you can see me whoop his ass."

"Haruka!" Michiru admonished.

"M'bad." Haruka mumbled.

"Can we go now?" Hotaru asked eagerly. "I already finished my homework!"

"Already?" Michiru asked motherly.

"Uh huh! We weren't given a lot, it's the weekend."

"Not _now_ , but after lunch maybe." Haruka answered with a small smile. "Can't go butt kicking on an empty stomach after all."

"You promise?" Bright, twinkling eyes locked with irritable ones, melting the latter to be softer.

"I promise." Haruka confirmed, rubbing Hotaru's hair affectionately.

"Yay!"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "You know, not many people rile you up this much. What's so special about this one _?_ "

Haruka replied honestly. "I actually don't know, but there's something about him tha- Gah!" Haruka jumped in surprise.

The surprise caused Michiru to raise a brow in response and when noticing the direction of her lover's visión, she slowly turned around. "Oh! Hello Setsuna. Care to join us for breakfast?" She greeted pleasantly.

The aforementioned woman looked ragged. Dark bags drooped under her eyes and her skin seemed to sag tiredly, plaguing her usually flawless face. Her hair seemed hastily put up, but it was distinguishable to see that just before she came, she had been gripping her hair tightly. Her clothes were clean, consisting of a typical suit and tie, and there was a fresh soapy smell emanating from them. Contrasting her fatigued complexion, her eyes themselves remained the same as always, cold and calculative.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cheered and dashed towards the woman to engulf her in a hug, her arms reaching barely above the tall woman's waist. Setsuna's stoic expression cracked with a small smile and the return of the hug.

Haruka, who had glaring at the older woman irritably for scaring her, spoke snappily with mixture of genuine concern and annoyance. "Something wrong?"

Setsuna immediately lost her smile and gently removed herself from the hug much to Hotaru's disappointment. "Indeed there is."

"Well?" Prompted an impatient voice. "What is it? Do we need to do something? Did the inners screw up? ...Again?"

"Crystal Tokyo is no longer a future." Setsuna's eyes hardened as if subconsciously emphasizing the seriousness of the situation.

"What?" Came from dual voices of the lesbian couple.

Haruka, who stood up suddenly in shock, babbled. "How? Who? When? Why?"

"...I don't know." Setsuna painfully admitted. She stared absently at the walls of the house, silently appreciating Michiru's homely touches.

"What?" Haruka questioned angrily. "How can you not know? You have the time gates for god's sake!"

"Haruka, calm down!" Michiru chided behind her own worried expression.

"I'm as frustrated as you are." Setsuna responded in a tired yet leveled voice. "The time gates won't show me anything I want anymore. Every time I look into the gates, everything is fuzzy. Like static on a television. I only know that Crystal Tokyo is not a possible outcome."

"Static?" Haruka crossed her arms in a huff. The gates are fricken magic! Did you forget to pay the time bill or something?"

"This is _not_ the time for jokes." Setsuna said tersely. Haruka let out a puff of irritation.

"What can we do?" Michiru asked.

"The best we can do is to look out for any suspicious characters and always be on guard. My foresight is no longer a tool. Understood?" Setsuna commanded to which all three Sailors nodded somberly. "Good. I'll be informing the inners."

Silence reigned the household as Setsuna left as quick as she came.

"What do you think is happening?" Michiru inquired, breaking the silence.

"Who knows?" Haruka answered. "Obviously, it's an enemy and a powerful one too if they could disable the timegates." The blond scrunched her face, brows furrowing and lips slightly puckered.

Michiru closed her eyes while wrapping her hands around a mug, enjoying the warmth emitted. "Why can't we enjoy our lives in peace without this constant worry?"

"It's our job." Haruka answered the rhetorical question. "It's impossible for anybody else to handle something even as simple as a youma."

Michiru nodded solemnly in agreement.

* * *

"Men don't cry." Ranma, still in female form, scowled and jerkily wiped his eyes. He sat on top of a tree, knees to the chest, in a forest nearby Juuban. He needed to think, he needed to destress, he really needed to hit something. Mimaki? Minako. Minako Aino was V-chan. V-chan was around a bunch of other girls, like Daisuke and Hiroshi said, that means they're likely also Sailor Senshi plus the odango girl blatantly said they were. V-chan is apart of their group. There are 5 girls there and there are 5 sailor senshi, so V-chan _is_ Sailor Venus. He rubbed his forehead, wonderful, so he was wrong about another thing. She was furious, wasn't she? Did he really ruin her life during those two years? Yea, he did. No he didn't, it was another misunderstanding, another "Fuck you" in his life. It was his idea of 'fun.' Yet another screw up Pops created to his psyche. His thoughts heated up. Suddenly there were screams and cries for help.

He clenched his fists, screw thinking.

* * *

"Minako! Could you stop?" Usagi cried after her friend who was several paces ahead of her and the rest of the group. After Ranma had fled, the pressure from the curious and shocked stares from onlookers got too heavy for Minako and she suddenly fled.

The other blond didn't respond and kept running through the streets. "Minako c'mon! We have to talk about this!" Usagi cried out with small tears welling up. Everything happened so fast and during every point of it, she was so helpless.

"That's enough Mina!" Makoto yelled and with her naturally built body, closed the distance between her and her friend, passed her, turned and sturdily planted herself in the way of the blonde, forcing the girl to stop. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Minako?"

She didn't reply, rather keeping her head down. With the long pause, the rest of their group finally caught up.

Frustrated with the lack of response, Makoto spoke. "We were supposed to talk things out! _Not_ go hot-headedly into a fight with a stranger!"

Minako finally looked up. "Stranger? He-sh- _it_ was Saotome! Don't you see the similarities? He responded to names that _it_ should understand, the names _you guys_ gave me."

Makoto frowned heavily. "It probably was just a coincidence. She lives with Ranma, probably as a twin sister or something."

"With the same name?" Minako countered. " _It_ called me _V-chan_! The disgusting nickname that it would always call me. She never existed in London, he told me he was an only child."

"Stop calling her an _it_." Makoto snapped.

"Well _it_ is a monster, a youma. What else disguises themselves to trick people?" Minako retorted.

"It's a water-based curse from Jusenkyo, China." Ami popped in, turning their attention to her. Looking at Minako, Ami continued, "I was wrong earlier about coincidence. I took out the Mercury computer and finished the scans from yesterday during that fight. He's originally a male but thanks to the springs, he was cursed to change to female whenever in contact with cold water and he returns back when in contact with hot water. The computer confirmed their identities to be the same and shows the curse. Pretty powerful magic there."

"How fitting." Minako quipped quickly.

Ami quickly added. "I can also confirm that he's 100% human.

Makoto picked up the conversation. "Okay so, she _was_ him. That means you should stop calling him _it._ If you were paying attention, he didn't want to fight at all. He wanted to talk. But nooooo, yelling and brawling was the better idea."

Minako looked defiant and was about retort when her body language collapsed and sagged. "Why…" Minako mumbled, looking up to each of her four other friends with heavy eyes. "Why are you guys all against me?"

"Mina…" Usagi pleaded. "Don't be like this. You're opting for a solution for violence. It's not what the Sailor Senshi stand for. It's not what _you_ stand for."

"I…" Minako faltered, closing her eyes. "I'm so confused."

"The first step in solving your problems is to talk." Usagi lectured solemnly.

"We've talked enough." Minako groused.

"Well it wasn't enough." Usagi declared. "We just learned a bunch of things about Ranma, so maybe we could sort things out from there."

"No." Minako said, looking up with clear eyes, surprising the group. "I'm done with him. I finally hit him in forever and he ran away, forfeiting. I won finally and that's it. I'm just going to forget him and that's it." Minako smiled shakily to which her friends scowled slightly in suspicion.

"Finally." Rei joined the conversation, irritably. "Though, I wouldn't really say you hit him… He let you hit him."

"Rei!" Makoto admonished the raven haired girl. "Whose side are you on?"

"What?" Rei asked surprised. "I'm on the side of logic. Minako didn't land a hit on her own. Besides you're defending that guy too."

Incensed, Makoto retorted, "That's not the point! The point is-"

"Guys." Minako interrupted. "It's fine. It's over now. Let's just forget about all this."

Usagi was uncertain, twiddling her fingers as she spoke. "Sure, Mina. But I _really_ think it'll be better for you if you talk things out with him. Like what if he comes back for revenge or something. He knows your identity now."

"And ours." Ami added quietly.

Rei rolled her eyes, ending with a blank stare to their leader. "And whose fault was that?"

"Heh heh..." Usagi chuckled nervously.

"He can't handle the five us, can he?" Mina supplied, a little tiredly.

"But... He can throw tornadoes." Usagi said worriedly. She was ignored.

"Besides he never came to me. I always came to him." She sighed. "Thanks for all the help guys. I think I'll go home, take a nap- or not..." At a sound of an explosion, Minako suddenly tilted up in the direction of the explosion, as did everybody else. Thick smoke was rising several blocks away and muted screams echoed through the streets.

Usagi gave everybody a fierce look. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ryoga… You IDIOT!" Ranma yelled exasperatedly.

Nope. It wasn't one of those fabled youmas that he had seen on TV. It was the one and only Ryoga Hibiki. Apparently, he had managed to find himself in Juuban and while yelling and accidentally crushing concrete, he obliviously scared some of the bystanders into screaming and yelling, mistaking him for a monster in disguise.

Ryoga blinked as he stretched himself out an exploded, smoking, crumpled car. " _I'm_ the idiot? This is _your_ fault!" He snarled and darted towards his rival.

"How was it my fault? Huh? I didn't tell you come here." Ranma shouted as he too darted towards him for close combat once more.

As blows flew, many more hit Ryoga than Ranma yet he shrugged them off, being much weaker in his female form. Ryoga spoke as his blows grew progressively stronger with each word. "How dare you insult Akane Tendo with your cheating ways?"

Ranma paused just slightly, letting a solid blow crush him in the chest, blasting him across the street into a concrete wall. The wall collapsed in. Ranma mumbled as he stood up slightly dizzy. "What the hell are you talking about, porky?"

"I know how happy you were to confirm your marriage with that Sailor Scout! Disgusting!" Ryoga roared, closing on to Ranma.

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "How does she know that!?"

"So, you don't deny it!" Ryoga boasted with his chest out proudly while standing over a dazed Ranma. "That's obviously why you ran off in the morning. Betraying Akane like always, I see."

"Buzz off, pig-breath. That's not what happened and you know it!" Ranma caught his second wind while talking and quickly dodged a concrete demolishing punch to the head. Another wall crumpled.

"Akane overheard your friends talking all about it and they explained everything. I was there too." Ryoga grinned cheekily baring his fangs tauntingly. "How dare you walk out on sweet Akane? Have you no honor, Ranma?

 _Hiroshi and Daisuke…_ Ranma decided to pound those guys once he got back. Ranma then was incensed by Ryoga at the implication that he was a pig in Akane's arms. He closed the distance between them. "I was hoping you were a youma ya know. But I'm glad you're dumber and uglier than one. I'll feel better beating you up. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

As thousands of blows showered him, Ryoga roared in defiance and a green aura developed. "Ranma Saotome. **Prepare to die!** " Once wisps of green gathered and darkened, Ranma quickly jumped back and prepared his own counter, charging up his signature ki attack.

"For Love and Justice a sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon I'll- OH SHIT!" A familiar voice interrupted their battle.

The massive green aura winked out of existence from Ryoga and Ranma grew a tick in his eye as he turned around to meet the newcomers. Ryoga inched towards Ranma inconspicuously.

"So much for forgetting about him." A voice deadpanned from the group of five cheerleaders who had just appeared.

"That's a lot of damage…" Another voice said.

"Hey Ranma." Ryoga whispered over to him as he managed to get annoying close to him. "Do those skirts look shorter than on TV…?"

Ranma turned to him with a blank look only to sigh miserably at the bashful beet-red face his monster of a rival had. Ryoga turned back to face the scouts, regardless of Ranma's response, and once Ryoga started to twiddle his fingers pathetically, Ranma, himself, turned back to face them.

Scanning their faces, it was actually difficult to tell if they were really the girls he had spoke to earlier. He supposed he could match each one to the girl he saw. If he hadn't known they were the same he would have never guessed. Of course, he could immediately identify who Sailor Venus was. Now up close and _not fighting,_ he could easily distinguish the features that matched Sailor V from years ago and the girl who just tried to beat him up. She was currently in the very back of the group, wearing a stony face of contempt.

"Guys!" The leader said obnoxiously loudly. "It's the person that Min- er Venus is- _was_ after!"

"We know that, _dummy._ " Retorted the scout in red with an equally obnoxiously loud voice. "We can see too."

"Holy… You said he was human? What in the world happened here?" The scout in green asked, mystified. "Is the boy next to him a youma?"

"Yes." The scout in blue answered, typing away at a highly advanced looking computer. "They're both human."

"Were they fighting a youma?"

"No… Our compacts would have detected that. I was wondering why it wasn't beeping"

"So… they were fighting each other?"

"That seems to be the case. That guy's Ryoga Hibiki from that website."

"Oh? Oh! So, do we reprimand them? Or…?"

"We need to take them to the police! Look at the property damage." The scout in red demanded.

"They're just civilians…" The leader said.  
When the group minus V started to converse with Ranma sweatdropped. He couldn't tell if they were trying to loudly imply something in his face or they were simply boisterously clueless.

"They know my name!" Ryoga, still red-faced, gushed beside him.

"Yo, Ryoga." Ranma whispered to his rival. "Let's head back to Nerima, you can shout at me there and we can finish our fight."

Ranma turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction of the scouts. But before he could take more than a couple steps, Ryoga's hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"Watch the shirt!"

Ryoga pulled Ranma so that they were face to face, Ryoga above due to Ranma's current shorter stature. In a completely serious and accusing tone, Ryoga spoke, "How dare you walk out on the Senshi of love? Have you no honor, Ranma?"

"..." Ranma narrowed his eyes dangerously at his rival. "You have better be fucking joking, pig boy."

"First Akane, now Sailor Venus?" Ryoga growled. "Will you never stop breaking the hearts of young, innocent girls? Scarring their fragile hopes and dreams? To repent, you're going to relinquish yourself to the police."

"What? Are you Kuno now?" Ranma shot back with twitching eyes. "Whose side are you on? Akane or V-chan?"

"Both!" Ryoga declared, causing Ranma to groan loudly. "You don't deserve either one."

"So do you want me to marry them or leave them?" Ranma tiredly asked.

"Yes!" Ryoga answered without a single doubt or jest.

"..." Ranma had enough, with some careful and deliberate shifting, he squirmed out Ryoga's grip and started walking. "Look Ryoga. Just shout at me back at Nerima. I don't want to deal with this." He gestured to the group of still conversing girls.

"Ranma, come back here and face the consequences like a man!" Ryoga sneered indignantly to which Ranma ignored and briskly ran.

"Excuse me!" Before Ryoga could chase after Ranma, he was called by Sailor Moon.

His red face returned and his thoughts instantly pushed Ranma out of his mind. "Wow! Sailor Moon! I'm a huge fan!"

Sailor Moon chuckled nervously. "That's great! Could I talk to you and uh- where'd he-er she go?"

Ryoga crossed his arms and his face snarled with contempt. "That chicken ran off."

"Ugh. I told you guys we were talking too long." Complained Sailor Jupiter in annoyance.

"We all had to be in agreement." Sailor Mercury said.

Ryoga smiled excitedly, putting his hand behind his hair and rubbing it habitually, he asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Wow…" Sailor Mars muttered flatly, she was a little peeved that her ideas were constantly shot down. Everybody was too nice, rulebreakers should be punished! "Acting so innocent even though you destroyed everything here."

"Hey!" Ryoga defended himself, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. "It's all that bastard, Ranma's fault!"

"Guys?" Sailor Mercury tried to get the groups attention to no avail as they were more interested in another person.

"Right." Sailor Moon played along with Ryoga. "Could you elaborate on that? What exactly happened?"

Ryoga opened his mouth to explain then quickly closed it and then chuckled shyly, his hands back rubbing his hair once again. "Well… I guess I _did_ start it." Opting for truth seeing as his audience was the Sailor Senshi. "But I swear it was for a good cause!"

"We should probably move." Sailor Mercury said a little louder, deciding to get straight to the point this time.

"And what cause is that?" Asked Sailor Jupiter. She was mentally comparing him with Ranma. He was definitely a hunk but there was extremely childish mannerisms that off-put her.

"To protect the purity of Sailor Venus from the treacherous hands of Ranma!" Ryoga growled with immense conviction. Surely, the Sailor Senshi will understand his noble intentions.

"The media…" Mercury gave up. "Too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Sailor Mars, with arms crossed and face dubious. From her perspective, he was another naive testosterone filled _boy_ that needed to be reconciled.

"Don't you guys know?" Ryoga blinked, sincerely surprised. "Sailor Venus is engaged with that scoundrel Ranma Saotome."

"Eh!?" The surrounding area unexpectedly reverberated loudly with the monosyllable sound, shocking Ryoga and the Senshi, except for Sailor Mercury who sighed pitifully. The group, sans Mercury, looked up to find, with a startle, cameras and microphones surrounding them. A rather daring reporter moved up to the group, along with the news crew, next to an inanimate Sailor Moon whose face flooded red in major embarrassment.

" **And there we have it folks!"** The unnamed reported announced. " **The cause of the destruction near Amishiro Park was** _ **not**_ **because of a youma, but rather a passionate battle for the beautiful Senshi of love, Sailor Venus!** "

The reporter shoved a microphone into Sailor Moon's face. "We're sure fans everywhere are immensely disappointed by the loss of Venus' availability. Sailor Moon, we saw you how you reacted, but what do you have to say in light of this discovery? What will it mean for the team dynamic? Who is this Ranma Saotome? Is he truly a playboy scoundrel?"

"I-I uh er um." Moon stuttered and looked behind to her friends for any assistance. Ryoga was petrified in bashfulness. Jupiter was posing enthusiastically and smiling cheerily for the camera. Mars was brooding and mumbling to herself. Mercury was silent with a resigned face. And Venus was- "Where _is_ Venus?"

* * *

"Somebody's following me." Ranma muttered as he sped across roof tops, red hair fluttering in the late morning sky. It definitely wasn't Ryoga as he would've definitely gotten lost by now. And he was damn sure that most of the Sailor chicks had no idea how to track somebody that wasn't a monster. With a sigh, he slid across a rooftop, slowing down his momentum then jumped into a flip as the roof disappeared beneath his feet, landing solidly on another building. He heard his stalker follow in his steps. He turned around to face them. "Hello Sailor Venus."

The mentioned scout had a stony mask a new face to Ranma as it was devoid of the usual anger he remembered.

"Ran-ma." She said monotonously as she scanned him up and down.

"Look," Ranma said without enthusiasm, getting in a fighting position, a rather serious one this time. "If you want to fight… again... then let's get this over with."

She had a blank look, her face hiding the turmoil within. It suddenly cracked.

"Woah, are you serious?" Ranma suddenly looked frightened and panicky, losing his earlier pessimistic composure. "Don't cry! I didn't do nothing… yet!"

Silent tears dripped down her face as Ranma slowly, nervously, and anxiously inched closer to her. He seriously hated crying woman, especially the cute ones. Simply the worst, he didn't know what to do, say, or think. He racked his head on what to do to make her stop, despite knowing that she hated him. _Well,_ Ranma thought wryly, _Akane hates me and that hasn't stopped me before._

At a foot away, Ranma leaned his petite face unpleasantly close to hers. He spoke in a taunting manner "Hey, hit me."

She blinked at the grinning redhead, matching features with the raven haired boy back then. Blue eyes, outdated hair fashion, and an infuriating grin. She savored the moment when Ranma's face quickly changed into regret when she cocked her fist.

"BAM!" With a magic powered punch, Ranma was decked across the roof and and crashed into a cement roof door.

"Worst. Fucking. Idea. Ever." Moaned Ranma from the cement rubble. He slowly got up and rubbed the area between his eyes. "God, this hurts more than pig boy."

Sailor Venus started to laugh, gracing Ranma with hearty chuckles. "Well, then." Ranma mumbled. "I'm glad somebody's enjoying themselves here."

"I'm so confused." Venus said strangely between laughs.

Ranma stopped rubbing his forehead. He prompted with questioning eyes. "Hm?"

Venus' laughter died down, leaving an awkward silence until it was broken by her next sentence. "I hate you."

Ranma sweatdropped. _Wonderful._ "Get in line then. It's a long one."

V voiced her thoughts, finding it comforting just to talk regardless if he was the issue. "I hate you. You tormented me and made my life a hell in London. I had fucking nightmares of you since then. You're a heinous, vile demon."

"Really…" Ranma drawled, trying his best not to respond.

"But then all my friends say otherwise." She paused in thought. "Except Rei. They threw so much evidence in my face that I ignored. I guess Ami's always right after all. You're not a sadistic psychopathic criminal I thought you were."

"'Kay…" Ranma said insecurely. He stood awkwardly in front of another potential hateful rival. He didn't know what to feel. Scared because a girl was expressing her inner feelings to him? Happy because V-chan wasn't hating him? Or frustrated because she was directly insulting him and he _knew_ talking back was a tremendously horrible idea.

V-chan continued talking. "I really don't know what would be best to do. I mean on one hand, you're a narcissistic, pitiful savage that should be beaten then thrown in jail for life. But on the other hand, I'm a better person than you so I won't resort to such levels. So let's talk." She ended resolutely.

"Wonderful." Ranma groused, hands and eyes twitching.

* * *

 **"** **Yo! Daisuke!" Hiroshi called excitedly. "You gotta see what's on the news!"**

Daisuke walked in the living room where they were 'studying.' "What's up?"

Hiroshi smiled triumphantly. "Looks like owe me money."

Daisuke frowned, listening to the newscast.

"Hey pay up." Hiroshi requested, stretching his arm out in Daisuke's direction.

"Uhhh no." He denied. "We said Ranma was going to confirm so I'll pay you once Ranma comes back and tells us himself."

"C'mon man. Does it matter that much? The _news_ confirmed it. The news is never wrong."

"I hope you're kidding." Daisuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. He pointed at the TV. "You see Ryoga there?"

"Uh huh." Hiroshi nodded, miffed that he wasn't getting money. No matter, he'll get it once Ranma comes back. "He was the one who revealed it. So what?"

"Remember our little chat with Akane?"

"Just get on with it, man." Hiroshi ushered.

"Well she was holding her little 'P-chan.'"

"Oh. Yeah." Hiroshi knew P-chan was Ryoga. In fact, literally everybody _but_ Akane knew the two were the one and the same.

"So he _heard_ about our bet. And he heard about Akane instantly twisting our words."

"Oh." Hiroshi grimaced. Akane had immediately assumed that Ranma _was_ engaged with Sailor Venus rather than he was trying to find out the truth. She had exploded in jealousy quickly and stormed off. "She didn't quite hear about the 'bet' part did she?"

"Yea… impulsive." Daisuke continued. "So from what I can tell, Ryoga managed to find his way to Juuban, looking to 'avenge' Akane for being engaged to another woman."

"Goddamnit!" Hiroshi groaned, nervously fiddling with his wallet inside his pocket. "What the hell Daisuke? You weren't this smart in canon…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Hiroshi continued watching the news, his eyes glued to the long, flawless, exposed legs of the Senshi. The living room was filled with Sailor Moon's stumbling through questions.

"Does Ranma know about this?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Who knows. But he wasn't there when Ryoga blabbed about it."

"You think he'll be mad?"

"You mean at us? Why would he be mad at us?"

"There's no way he _won't_ find out that the world knows about this 'engagement.'" He put finger quotes up, further expressing his doubt to the engagement.

"It wasn't our fault." Hiroshi mumbled. "Akane twisted our words and Ryoga's an idiot."

"Yea that's the problem. Ranma probably knows that, so he's gonna blame us for mentioning it in the first place."

"Huh…" Hiroshi nodded blankly. That logic was sound and matched with his profile of Ranma.

"You think it'll hurt?" Daisuke sighed.

The question hung in the air as the newscast finally came to an end with the green haired outer senshi suddenly teleporting in, speaking a few words and ushering the group, sans Ryoga, out. In the end, nothing special came out of the newscast especially when the senshi had neither Ranma or Sailor Venus there.

Hiroshi finally registered the question.

"Fuck."

* * *

I have mixed feelings about this chapter so I may do some tweaks later on. I had several options regarding how I wanted to play it out. I was originally going with the youma option but I thought it was too predictable so I scrapped that and put Ryoga in. I was also planning to cut the chapter at the introduction of the reporter but decided against it. I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!

Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


	4. Chapter 7

Anddd we're back! For now! I expect some people will be annoyed by some interactions. Oh well... It's more 'realistic' this way. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7

"Just what do you think you guys were doing?" A cold, hard voice cut through the just peaceful halls of the Hino shrine. There was no response from her audience and the eldest senshi grew impatient. In a sharper cold voice, she prompted. " _Well_?"

"Er- um you see." Usagi blabbered nervously. "We were- that is…"

Ami jumped in. "What Usagi is trying to say is that we were interrogating the person who was destroying the block."

"Person?" Setsuna repeated with only her brow betraying her emotions. "I saw the scene. Surely it was a youma in disguise."

"Not at all." Ami shook her head and pointed to the Mercury computer. "He was a normal human fighting another human. The computer confirmed."

"Regardless." Setsuna said quickly, cutting off anybody planning to speak. "It doesn't excuse a nationwide broadcast of the Sailor Senshi."

"Not that I'm too happy either..." Rei started slowly. "But it's fine, based on the questions they asked Usagi, we didn't really give anything important. Usagi just blabbered randomly about stuff she didn't know."

"I did not!" Usagi denied vehemently.

"You did... not?" Setsuna asked with a glint in her eyes.

"I mean… Yes! I did! Useless stuff!" Usagi changed, sweating at the implications.

Setsuna stared at their ditzy leader, finding her shaky yet perky smile grate her nerves. She irritably rubbed her forehead. "Out of all the times…" She muttered bitterly.

"Look, we're all sorry." Makoto spoke up, defending her peers. "It was an honest mistake that nobody saw coming."

Ami coughed loudly.

Makoto sweatdropped but continued. "It's not like we revealed our identities or our locations. We were just busy trying to help Minako out with her problems

"That's right." Setsuna's eyes narrowed and dragged her gaze over her audience of four. "What exactly is this… engagement all about?"

"That's right!" Usagi perked up, yelling. "We found out Minako is engaged!"

"Quiet, Usa!" Rei chided hotly. "We were all there and heard him too."

Makoto spoke up. "Do you guys think that's why Minako so worked up?"

"Huh?" Usagi intelligently said.

"What do you mean Makoto?" Ami asked. "You heard about the torture and humiliation she faced."

"That's the thing! From what we've found out, Ranma's a decent guy." She claimed. "Maybe she's embarrassed."

Rei's face plainly displayed her disbelief, her brow raised, lips in a tight line, and eye moody. "C'mon, this is Ms. Manhunter. You'd really think she'd be embarrassed? And may I remind you, it's _Sailor V_ that's engaged _not_ Minako."

"Oh." Makoto said disappointedly, but it didn't seem like she dropped the idea.

"Ahem." Setsuna brought the attention back to herself. "Would you ladies mind explaining what is going on."

The four Senshi explained the situation, relaying what they knew from Minako and what they've seen.

"This… doesn't bode well." Setsuna revealed. She started to massage her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Ami asked in concern. "Do you know who he is? Is he actually evil?"

"Is h-he from the moon kingdom?!" Usagi blurted, surprising the others.

"You mean, he's actually a knight like Endymion?" Makoto gaped.

"You mean, the news is actually right?" Rei muttered.

"It _is_ possible..." Ami hesitantly agreed.

"Well, what is it, Setsuna?" Usagi asked excitedly to the all knowing Senshi.

The other four girls leaned in anticipation as Setsuna had closed her eyes in thought, brainstorming and reviewing the information. When she had opened her eyes, she was slightly unnerved by how close the others, sans Ami, moved to her.

Setsuna spoke evenly. "I have no idea." She took little amusement as the girls promptly face-faulted over each other.

"Really?" Rei complained as she picked herself up. "The all knowing senshi of time has no idea? Just go check the timegates and tell us what's with this guy! We've been running around in circles for no reason!"

"I believe he's an enemy." Setsuna stated factually.

"Aw, come on!" Makoto whined, not believing what she was hearing.

"Listen." Setsuna demanded. "The timing is too convenient." Addressing Ami, she asked. "You said this all started two days ago?"

"Thursday. Right." Ami nodded. "That was when we found Ranma's father."

"That's the exact day the time gates stopped working." Setsuna was somewhat pleased at the silence that immediately reigned. They actually understood the graveness of the situation.

"Stopped working?" Makoto blankly parroted.

"How?" Rei demanded. She was extremely uncomfortable with the unknowns and lack of control in the past couple days.

"I'm not sure. There's nothing that I can think of that explains this situation, except for an extremely powerful enemy."

"B-but he's human! Ami said so!" Usagi cried, not looking forward to fighting for her life again.

"That may be so, but he could be working for youma lord or something of the sorts."

There was a resounding silence as each Senshi reassessed the situation.

"So what do we do?" Rei asked, adapting a serious expression and posture.

"Stay away from him." Setsuna instructed. "He may be a spy, find all the information you can about him. And tell Minako to cut off this… engagement. If what you've told me is true, that should be no problem at all." She really didn't know what to think about this particular development. It was plain ridiculous to claim an engagement with a senshi for cover.

"Where did she go anyways?" Usagi asked, looking over her shoulder as if expecting the other blond to be standing at the entrance.

"Go find her." Setsuna ordered, walking gracefully towards the exit. "I must inform the outers of this development." With that, she walked out the shrine.

When the green haired woman went out of view, Ami spoke up. "I'll get more information on Ranma."

"You mean you'll pay for the fees?" Makoto's asked, assuming Ami was going to use the website they had found. "I'll help you out if you want. How much do you want?"

"It's… fine." Ami said, her eyes avoiding Makoto's own.

"Didn't you say it was a lot of money?"

"I'm not going to pay it..."

"Then how…?"

"You're going to hack the website?" Rei gaped as she figured the only other way Ami could get the information. All ears bored into Ami, making her embarrassed and blush.

"Nabiki Tendo, the owner of the website, isn't really the… best person out there." Ami reasoned. Seeing the questioning eyes of her friends, she elaborated. "She's pretty infamous information broker online. If somebody wants any type of information, that she could get, she'll give it to you for a price. She would blackmail, bribe and lie to get it."

"That… that's illegal!" Makoto cried.

"Yea, it is." Rei agreed. "How do you even know about her Ami?"

There was a moment of silence before Ami answered. "Nobody remembers second place, huh?"

"Huh?" Usagi blankly questioned.

Nervously, in an attempt to not sound arrogant. "You know how I got 1st in the nation for national exams?"

Usagi nodded happily, proud to be friends with a genius. "Of course we do! You're a genius, Ami!" Usagi slightly sobered as she remembered, at the time, the criticism Ami faced for getting first and the later claims of her being a youma. The girl had such low self-esteem.

"So this Nabiki got second place?" Rei said, putting two and two together.

"That's right." Ami nodded once. "Practically every time."

"You mean, she cheats?" Makoto asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"No, not at al- well I don't know." Ami denied. "But she tried to blackmail me into failing the exam."

"That's horrible!"

"You seem to know a lot about her." Rei said. "We could get her arrested with what we know."

"It's fine." Ami responded softly. "She never did any of it and I don't think there's too much harm coming from her.

"What a sore loser." Makoto grumbled with an immensely low opinion of Nabiki. "It's second place, in all of Japan! You could go to any school with those scores!"

"Apparently it wasn't enough for her." Ami sighed with a shrug as she thought about the period of time where she faced off with the anonymous user who threatened and blackmailed her. It was at a vulnerable time of her life too! It was through her own investigation that she was able to find out the anonymous user's identity and fired back with her own, albeit relatively mild, attacks. It really did not help at the time but eventually it all stopped.

As Ami wandered off in her thoughts, an uncomfortable silence reigned as four girls sat in the room idly.

"Um..." Usagi started.

"I'm going to find Mina!" Makoto suddenly declared, springing up from her position on the ground.

"Oh yea." Rei muttered, getting up herself. "That probably is a good idea."

* * *

"So…" Ranma started hesitantly, poking his fingers together stupidly. There was a long stretch of silence after the two agreed to talk. Ranma in his female form and Minako in her Sailor Venus guise were still standing, 5 feet apart, on the rooftops under the late morning sky. "A-are you engaged with me?"

Her face contorted from shock to disgust and then immediately to anger. She yelled in response. "What? No! What the hell is wrong with you? I _hate_ you. _That's_ the first question you ask?!"

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He cheered. "Oh thank _god_!"

She relaxed slightly then a thought ran through her mind and Sailor Venus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ranma blinked in confusion, turning his head curiously at the girl. "Huh?"

"Not good enough to be your fiancee, I see." With scowl, she crossed her arms irritably. Her mind went back to all the times he called her 'uncute', unathletic and unappealing and her lips thinned after every incident she remembered.

"That's not it!" Ranma frantically denied, attempting to appease his lost friend. "I needed ta know for a bet."

"You were betting on whether or not we were engaged?" Her lack of amusement was apparent from her tone and expression. Betting on love? Disgusting. "From your little cheer, looks like you won your bet. And that means you're glad I'm not your fiancee."

"I ain't betting on anything! My friends were betting, not me!" Seeing the disbelief on her face, he continued talking. "I wouldn't mind you as a fiancee. It'd prefer ya over…"

"Oh I see." She said condescendingly. "So it's, out with the old, in with the new."

Ranma grinded his fists over his red locks frustratedly. What's wrong with women? It's either one thing or the other! "I didn't ask for the fiancees. I'm honor bound to keep the engagements. It's all pop's doing!"

"You can't just blame your father for everything… No matter how horrible he is." She did remember what Ami said. None of the fiancees were the fault of Ranma, yet it was fundamentally wrong to have three fiancees for… 2 years? Surely, this was a problem with a fairly simple solution. "Pick one to marry. Or is it because you enjoy having three girls fighting over you?"

"I can't just do that!" Ranma complained, throwing his head up as if silently cursing the gods above. "I'll end up fucking things up with the one I pick and I'll fuck up my relations with the other two."

"Oh sure. What you're doing is _much_ better" Sailor Venus answered snidely with a roll of her eyes. "Let them suffer longer."

Ranma lowered his head a adopted a glare. "Why do you care anyways? This ain't about me, it's about you."

"About me?!" She scoffed at his words and actions. "You need to know your actions have consequences and sometimes you have to face the consequences. You. You tortured me."

"I didn't do anything!" Ranma repeated heatedly. Seriously! Everything came to him, he had no control over the chaos that is his life. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Well there's your action." Sailor Venus lectured patronizingly. "You did nothing. All you do is let things happen and react to it. That's your problem. You don't help anyone. As long as something doesn't inconvenience you, personally, you let it happen!"

Ranma stayed silent for moments, contemplating the words, his petite face etched in a scrunched thinking face. Doing 'nothing' was a strategy he used in his battles with the goal of goading his opponents into not taking him seriously or goad them into becoming mad that he wasn't taking them seriously. Never had he really thought about its effect outside of combat. Was he really doing 'nothing' in the first place? Sure, for the majority of his life, he had to follow his father and his words; he had no other option. But how about the past 2 years? Shampoo came to him. Ukyo came to him. So did, Ryoga, Mousse, the old ghoul, the Kunos, Ryu, Pantyhose Taro, Herb, Saffron, Happosai and countless others. He only had retaliated their actions. He wasn't doing 'nothing' but she was right that he only let things happen. How could doing nothing possibly make him… bad? "Okay... what does that haveta do with anything?"

"It means you don't think. It means you don't see anything wrong with endlessly torturing a girl for years. And if you can't get it through your thick head, that girl is _me_."

"Torture?" Ranma parroted, realizing that she was talking about London. When he heard her rageful rants, he never understood what she meant by that. "We were just sparring, right?"

A stony mask overcame her face. "I'm a heroine of _justice!_ I was trying to _arrest_ you. You and Genma are _criminals_. You stole, cheated, and robbed! _And_ you got away every time."

"Pops did that!" Came the loud denial. "I had nothing to do with that. I never stole!"

His statements were ignored and she kept talking. "You thought it was all just games? Not only did that mock me as a crimefighter, you humiliated me everytime! Tying me up to posts, throwing me into garbage, and hogtying me! This is what I mean, you didn't think for a _second_ that what you were doing was wrong."

"That's not true!" Ranma retorted angrily, stomping his right foot down in a tantrum-like manner.

"Really? So, you thought about it?" She snapped, her jaw hard pressed. "Then that makes you a bad person. You thought about what you were doing _and_ you were _fine_ with it?!"

"That's not what I meant." Ranma quickly amended, his tone and body softened. "It was just a little fun after winning. I woulda let you humiliate me after you beat me… It just never happened..."

Sailor Venus' eyes bored into Ranma's own for the subtle insult. "Fun? Fu- We're insulting and yelling at each, while trying to beat each other. That's _fun_ to you?"

"Ain't that normal?" Ranma asked curiously and innocently. All his battles between rivals he traded insults. Even in the life or death situations against Herb and Saffron insults were thrown. "You're supposed to it's just a strategy. It's not like you were ever hurt, you're a _superhero_. Besides you shouldn't take my taunts so seriously anyways. Dontcha know how beautiful you are?"

She blinked and blushed furiously at the offhanded yet genuine compliment but quickly shook her head out of it. "No. No, it's not normal. You were hurting me. I may be a superhero, but I'm also human."

"So am I." Ranma said tactlessly. There was a pregnant pause and Ranma sweated as he realized that was not quite the right thing to say. "Wai-"

"You didn't think for one second that I broke down crying after every fight? That I've had nightmares of you in the following years. Is that ' _normal'_ with everybody you ruin lives with?"

Ranma was about to retort before several thoughts went through his mind. And he _really_ thought about it. What would his relationship be like if he wasn't so insulting to Akane? Sure he said some mean things but it's not like she didn't ask for it. How about Ryoga? His sense of direction, girl problems, and bashfulness were just too funny to pass up. Pantyhose Taro wouldn't be so angry if he simply just didn't call him 'Pantyhose,' but oh man, what a name! Hinako was basically a little kid in a teaching position, of course he was going to have fun with that. Oh. Shit. He really was a jackass.

He lowered his gaze to the ground as he understood the seriousness of his actions. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Lifting his gaze slightly, his heart sank seeing the disbelief at his apology. _Of course, everything isn't going to be better just apologizing._

"You're not evil, but you're far from a decent person." She analyzed over the information Ami and Makoto gave her, her conversation just now, and his actions during their recent fights and during their conversation. "But what you did was unforgivable. I just want to forget you. _Forever_. I think this chat just did the trick." She turned her back and started to walk off towards the edge of the roof. Just as she prepared herself to leap across the rooftops, she turned around for a last look.

Ranma's face was parallel to roof. His loose body radiated a sickly green that reminded her of what happened during her fight. With time to process it, she could feel sadness and guilt coming from him.

Sailor Venus leapt off. It wasn't quite the closure she wanted but it was cathartic nonetheless.

Several minutes after their chat ended, Ranma found himself casually jogging back to Nerima across the span of plains. The constant rhythm of one foot after the other calmed his chaotic thoughts. His mind was buzzing with theoreticals. What would happened if he did what V-chan said he lacked? The thought, the sympathy, and genuine concern. He found thinking about these theoretical surprisingly similar to fighting, where he had to put his mind into thinking several steps of his opponents. So distracted in his thoughts that he completely missed a giant brown-furred fist smash into the back of his skull.

"Argh! What the-" Ranma managed to grunt out before plowing into the grass. Spitting out grass and dirt in his mouth, he got up to see his aggressor and set himself up in a defensive stance. His muscles tensed as he recognized the figure in front of him. "Pantyhose!"

"Moof moof!" Came the angry reply. The hulking beast stood proudly in front of Ranma, wings closed but tentacles wild and squirming. Among the tentacles, there was a single one that held a kettle with what Ranma assumed to be hot water.

"What the hell do you want Pantyhose?!" Ranma shouted angrily and loudly while rubbing the back of his head. The punch really did hurt. Ranma saw Taro bristle at the name and consequently tense up causing himself to set himself up defensively. However, immediately after, Taro loosened up with and then an annoyed look and poured the kettle above his head, surprising Ranma.

Back in his human form, Taro greeted affectionately. "What's up transgender bitch?"

A tic developed in Ranma's right eye but he did not drop his stance. While he knew he could take him on by himself, Pantyhose was known for cheap tricks after all. "Glad to see you too Pantyhose..."

Taro let out a strained smile, teeth shining but eyes unamused. He arrogantly flipped his long hair to the side and locked eyes with Ranma. "I need your help."

Ranma was unamused. The way Taro said it, sent the message 'I really _don't_ need your help, but since you're here you better help.' "What makes you think I'll help ya, _Pantyhose._ "

While his face generally remained vain, Pantyhose felt a tic above his eye. "I know how I can get that stupid old man to change my name for good."

Ranma lit up in surprise. "What is it?" Having just seen the teen in his cursed form, he knew the boy didn't curse himself again.

"This is what I need your help with… bitch." Taro said. He knew calling boy turned girl 'bitch' probably won't help his case, but he couldn't help it. "You're only one who can do this."

Ranma managed to ignore the insult in favor of interest in Taro's statement. Only he could it? He puffed out a little in pride. Well then… "What do you need me to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you until you accept." Taro said with unbefitting smile. He added, "I promise I'll get rid of that old prune for _good_ , if you accept."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Ranma mumbled, conflicted over whether or not he should accept a request from one of his toughest enemies. It was sketchy. Very sketchy indeed, but Taro seemed confident in his ability to get rid of the old pervert. Maybe he had some new technique that could defeat the geezer and he need someone of the highest caliber. He couldn't help but grin at that thought. Besides… Sailor V would want him to help. He could start his 'redemption' with this. "All right. I accept."

Taro's smile widened. "You're the only man who can do this trans- Saotome. I've heard that you never break your promises." The last bit was said mockingly.

"That's right. I'm the only one" Ranma boasted with a stupidly large smile. "So whatcha want me to do?"

"I need you to get your wife's panties." Taro said lazily.

"Wife? What would that do? He's gotten tons of panties from Akane before what makes you think another one would do anything." Ranma scowled. He ignored the fact Taro said 'wife', knowing that it likely just a jibe at him. "You mean you want it for bait? Any panty would do."

"The blue haired bitch?" Taro's face scrunched in memory and then shook his head. "Your new one, moron. The geezer would do _anything_ for the panty of the Sailor Senshi. He'll change my name once and for all with it."

" _What._ "

* * *

After returning to her civilian form, Minako wandered around the district until she found herself mindlessly blasting monsters in her Sailor V game at the arcade. Having played the game hundreds of times, her hands moved automatically and mechanically as her thoughts roamed freely.

"Mina!" A cheerful voice called out.

"Crap!" She jolted in surprise at the voice, causing a youma to catch up to her and destroy her perfect hitpoints. With a quick glance, the voice was revealed to be from Makoto. Minako let go of the control sticks and buttons and turned herself to her friend. Within seconds of letting go, she heard the familiar sounds of her character getting hurt and then eventually the 'gameover' jingle of the game. "Hey, Mako."

"Where were you?" Makoto asked in concern. She was worried that her normally bubbly friend was going to go back to her depressed state and stay within her home. When she found out from Artemis that he hadn't seen her, she went out to look for her, ultimately bringing her to the arcade.

Minako answered. "I went after Ranma."

Makoto's eyes widened in alarm and scanned her for any telltale signs of combat. "You didn't… did you?"

Minako smiled slightly to comfort her roused friend. "We talked stuff out."

Immediately she relaxed and cheered. "That's great! I was worried that… you know."

"Don't worry." Minako assured her with a smile. "We sorted our differences out. We won't be seeing each other, hopefully, in forever."

There was a long silence before Makoto slowly spoke. "Well… that's good."

"What's wrong? Didn't you guys want me to talk with him?"

"We did." She nodded. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Why he did what he did. And why I hate him. He's not an evil person, just a disgustingly ignorant asshole." Came the answer. Minako suddenly broke out into a wide beaming smile. "It was some pretty therapeutic stuff, I feel so much better now."

"But… what about your engagement with him?"

"Ehh!?" She demanded, pulling the girl down to her height by the collar of her shirt. "What are you talking about, Makoto!?"

"Stop pulling, Mina!" Makoto complained removing herself from her friend's grip. "That Ryoga Hibiki guy revealed that you, or Sailor Venus I guess, are engaged with Ranma."

"That's not true!" Minako moved frantically, repeatedly making an 'X' with her arms. "I hate him. _Hate_! He said it himself that he was _happy_ we aren't engaged. He has three fiancees for godsake! Where did Ryoga get _that_ from?"

"No idea." Makoto glanced away from Minako as if internally debating whether or not to say something. Minako, being her friend, noticed easily by the context and her nervousness, she knew it was going to be bad.

"What. Is. It."

"I guess you wouldn't like that the entire nation thinks you're engaged with Ranma." Makoto said with a shaky smile. "We kinda got caught by the newscast when they tried to investigate the damage..."

"..." Minako's had a half-lidded stare locked on Makoto who slightly sweated.

"But only as Sailor Venus!" Makoto assured, waving her hands placatingly. "They think he's like Endymion, except for, you know, Venus. It doesn't matter anyways, right? You'll never see each other again."

"Not if I can help it." Minako muttered, turning back to her Sailor V game and loading it with another coin.

"Great!" The next couple seconds were filled with digital blasting and cries coming from the arcade, while Makoto stood awkwardly behind her. Not wishing to disturb her friend, Makoto stayed silent. She really didn't want to tell Minako what Setsuna had told them. In no way did she want to give any ammunition to the hateful side of Minako. She said that they weren't going to meet anymore so it didn't matter anyways.

After a few more seconds of awkwardly standing and watching, she spoke up with hopes to ridding whatever thoughts Minako had in her mind. "You wanna go boy watching?"

Her blond friend let go of the controls and enjoyed the little jingle. "Sure. Why not? There's gotta be better men out there than _him_."

"That's the spirit!" Makoto chirped, grabbing the blond and pulling her along.

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid Ranma." A bitter Akane walked stiffly through the streets of Nerima, frightening some of the locals with her blazing aura. She had her head down in thought and hands gripped tightly in anger. "Who needs him? Lousy, two-timing pervert."

"Miss?"

He already has three and now he goes off and gets another one, a sailor senshi to boot.

"Hellooo? Lady?"

Insults her body then leaves early in the morning to taint the pure souls of the saviors of the Earth. How dare he! Oooh! He's going to get it when he comes back.

"Excuse me!" Akane was suddenly jolted out her thoughts and looked up to see a scowling, delicate, blond man.

"Huh, what?" She muttered, looking past the man, she noticed another woman with green hair and a young girl with dark raven hair. She had never seen this family before. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." The man said gruffly. "I'm sorry to bother you… you seem pretty preoccupied. But seeing as the people in this district seem to be avoiding us like the plague, we really have no other choice. Do you know where the Tendo dojo is at?"

She was slightly off-put by forward stranger. Taking in consideration of the young family in front of her, she quenched her anger. "Yes I do. I was just heading there."

"Wonderful, thanks." The man said with a charming smile. "I apologize for my rudeness."  
"N-no no. It's fine." Akane waved the apology off. "I was just in a bad mood, I'll take you guys there."

"Thank you." Michiru nodded appreciatively.

"I'm Akane Tendo." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Haruka Tenoh." He said, taking her hand. Akane marveled at how soft his hands were.

"Michiru Kaioh." Greeted the aqua-marine woman.

"I'm Hotaru!" The young girl said.

"Nice to meet you all." Akane said with a smile. "Follow me."

The group of four walked through the streets of Nerima silently. The three behind Akane took in their surroundings in great interest. It was quite different than what they were used to, it seemed like an older more traditional district. What was really interesting was that in many of the buildings there were signs of multiple repairs: Different shades of plaster, wooden planks over windows, thin layer of cement dust over the streets and other signs.

"Was there an earthquake here?" The Haruka asked, breaking the silence. Confusion was clear in his voice as being a citizen of Japan, any earthquake anywhere in the nation would be felt by the other district. Especially with Nerima being relatively close to Juuban. However, as far as they knew, there hadn't been any recent earthquakes.

"Ah." Akane chuckled, scratching the back of head in an innocent manner. "These are just from… our battles."

"Battles?" Haruka blinked. Were there youma here too? Were there other scouts fighting?

"Our?" Hotaru parroted, dashing in front of Akane. "You can fight too?"

"Yep." Akane boasted pridefully to the child, flexing her right arm to which Haruka and Michiru peered at with unnerving interest.

"Woah!" Hotaru cooed. "Do you do karate?"

"Kind of, but not really. I'm the heir to school of Anything Goes Martial arts!" She announced proudly.

"Anything Goes?" Haruka questioned, frowning.

"That sounds so cool! Are you good? What can you do?" Hotaru exclaimed animatedly.

"Well… it's not _that_ amazing. But I can shatter concrete, roof jump… and… pull giant mallets out of nowhere."

"What the-?" She heard Haruka say in disbelief.

"Amazing!" The small child marvelled, simply fascinated by the ability of an ordinary person. "Can you go invisible too?"

"Go… Invisible… _Too_?" Akane slowly said, head dropping in annoyance as she realized what that statement probably meant.

"Is something the matter?" Michiru asked in concern as the girl visibly deflated.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be looking for a guy who wears a red chinese shirt and baggy black pants with his hair in a pigtail?"

"Yea!" Hotaru said. "Do you know him?"

"Oh." Akane said with veins bulging. Everything just _has_ to link back to Ranma. To be honest, she had predicted that whatever they wanted probably had to do with Ranma. A girl can dream can't she? "I'd say I know him pretty well."

"Oh?" Michiru questioned. "Is he a bad person?"

"I wouldn't say bad." Akane continued walking towards the dojo. "Just… bothersome. So what is it? Did he steal something? Engaged with one of your friends? Oh!" She laughed a little maniacally. "Maybe you're the Sailor Senshi."

Her three guests' eyes widened comically in shock. But seeing the blue haired girl laughing they realized she was merely joking.

"What." Haruka wheezed out. "What... ever gave you that idea?"

"The bastard's engaged to one. _Another_ fiancee for him." Akane muttered bitterly. Whatever they wanted to do with Ranma, she didn't care anymore. Seeing as it's a young family, she didn't expect them to have an engagement with him. Which was good of course. They also seem ignorant of the martial feats of Nerima and didn't really move like fighters. They were dressed richly and had an aura of sophistication, maybe they were debt collectors.

"Oh really?" Michiru questioned. "I did not believe it was possible to be engaged with a Senshi."

"Apparently they were long time friends, or something." She sighed. "C'mon the dojo's over here."

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, alarmed. With some quick logic, they figured that only Setsuna and Minako had any access to their sailor forms years ago. There was no way the ice queen of time would have any meaningful relationship, leaving one option.

Whispering close to Michiru's ear, Haruka asked. "You think this person Minako's engaged to is an enemy?"

"We can't be sure until we see." Michiru whispered back. "We'll tell Setsuna when we get back."

"Sounds good." Haruka then chuckled a bit. " Oooh. I can't wait to kick this guy's butt. Did you hear what she said? She said _another fiancee_. I'll beat that cheating son of a gun til he can't pass his womanizing genes down."

Michiru looked into her lover's eyes, observing the raging flames of justice flare. "Don't be too rash. He seems quite skilled."

"Hmph. Are you talking about poking rocks and catching arrows? Yea right. What a load of bull. There's only so much a human can d- Woah mama!" Haruka said suddenly, distracted.

"Aiya! Is true?" A bubbly voice brought the group's attention to another girl dropping from the air. the air. "Too too short skirt steal Airen?"

"Too too short skirt?" Michiru parroted with a slight twitch in her eye. Her eyes were glued to the body of the voluptuous Chinese teen who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Shampoo." Akane said tiredly. "That's what Ranma's friends told me, anyways."

"Another obstacle for airen?"

"Don't tell me you're going to hunt down the _Sailor Senshi_." Akane said in disbelief. "They're the heroes of Japan."

"They superhero but they no skill against me." She said haughtily. "Is only one."

"A-are you serious?" Haruka joined the conversation, wiping drool off. "You think you can win against the Sailor Senshi?"

Next to Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Senshi only powerful not skillful." Shampoo claimed snidely.

"What can _you_ do against youma, huh?" Haruka challenged.

"Shampoo fight giant flying bull monster. Same thing." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked roughly. Giant flying bull monster? Did youma come to Nerima too? Were there other senshis that fought for this district? How did they not know about this?

Shampoo tilted her head to the side cutely and then calmly pointed at something in the sky. "That Shampoo talk about."

The group of three followed Shampoo's finger, turning their bodies in the direction. Immediately they jumped back in shock with bulging eyes. In the air, closing in at extreme speeds, was an enormous brown body with disproportionately small white wings propelling itself. As the thing flew closer they noticed another feature.

"Oh, there tentacles now." Shampoo added, nodding.

Akane frowned in annoyance, squinting at the flying monstrosity. "What's Taro doing here again?"

"How Shampoo know?" The Chinese amazon answered, crossing her arms in annoyance at the stupid question.

Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka were looking around, scanning for the nearest alleyway or secluded corner to change into their sailor forms. They looked at Shampoo and Akane, wondering how the hell could they be so calm with a monster heading directly towards them.

"Run!" Hotaru shouted to no avail. They scanned the streets, hoping the civilians would flee for their safety, but much to their chagrin they didn't; in fact they didn't even seem to care and even seemed to simply curse at the monster.

"What do we do?" Michiru urgently whispered.

"I don't know!" Haruka whispered back, her constantly gaze switching from Michiru to the bull monster. "We can't transform here! But I can't find anywhere else to transform!" Haruka spoke irritably. " _Normally,_ people would be hiding so that we could just transform in secret. I don't know this place well enough to get a good hiding spot!"

"We can't let the youma hurt the people here." Hotaru protested frantically.

"What you talk about? Scared? No worry, Shampoo protect." Shampoo spoke curiously to the whispering people she had never seen before. She observed their faces warp into shock as they registered her words. Finding herself not caring, she turned back to the flying figure. She squinted. "Is Airen?"

"What? Yeah… it is. Looks like he's riding Taro." AKane muttered in annoyance. She began to turn around as she spoke. "Well! Here's the person you're loo- Oh. I guess they ran."

* * *

 _I'm not going to beat them, I'm going to_ kill _them!_ Ranma groused as rode on the back of Pantyhose Taro, his hands gripped tightly on the horns of the beasts head. It was bad enough that Akane and some of Furinkan thought they were engaged, but now the entirety of Japan thought so. He determined it to be Hiroshi and Daisuke's fault. Pantyhose revealed that he saw it announced on television as he was passing by and from there devised his 'masterplan.' Despite explaining that there was engagement between the two, Pantyhose insisted that he take up his promise as the only citizen closest to the Senshi. All he has to do is steal one of the Senshi's panties. ' _Simple enough' he says. 'If it makes it any easier you can get one from any one of them'_ Ranma gritted his teeth as he replayed their conversation.

"Moof!" A tentacle smacked Ranma's hand causing him to let go for a moment.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ranma shouted.

"Moof!" A tentacle rubbed his horn in an agitated way only a tentacle would show.

"Oh." Ranma lightened his grip.

Now he was stuck with a promise to steal a panty from the 'saviors of Japan.' _Ranma Saotome never breaks his promises._ Damn him and his honor. What was he going to do? Sailor V had vowed to never see him again. What about the other senshis? Sure he knew what their actual identities were but he had no idea where they lived. Maybe he should stealthily camp around Juuban high until he saw them again. He frowned. Would it be the same if he got the panty of their normal forms? Or does it have to be the panty when they're powered up? He knew the accessories could come off… but how about the panties? Could the old fart even tell the difference between a normal one and a Senshi's? What if their powers stopped working if they didn't use their built in magic panty? If it didn't, would that mean the panty _isn't_ magical? (AN: Ranma's asking the real questions here) Is he actually going to do this for Taro? Would Sailor V _really_ want this? It _is_ helping. He sighed, and looked up to see the Tendo dojo in his sights. Near the entrance, he saw Shampoo and Akane looking up at them. It was pointless anyways. He was never going to see anoth-

"Hey!" Ranma shouted and pulled up on Taro's horn causing him to fly up. "Watch out!"

A jet of water blasted under them with frightening force.

"What the…"

"Moof! Moof!" A tentacle smacked Ranma's hand again.

"Would you _stop_ that?" Ranma growled. "Suck it up. I don't trust ya to fly yourself, Pantyhose"

Looking down, he took note of his attackers. "Are you kidd- _Three_ more Senshi?!"

"Moof! Mooooooof!" There were 'excited' growls from the minotaur. Another torrent of water flew by them, Taro having successfully dodged to the side. They flew by the dojo and their assailants.

"Woah hey!" Ranma tried to pull Taro's horns to the left. "Stop trying to fly back! We do _not_ want to go back!"

"Moof!" Taro growled in annoyance. He shook his head, trying to deter Ranma from jerking his horns to the side.

"Stop it, idiot!" Ranma could not get the beast to turn to the side as they flew back to the direction of the dojo. Ranma understood Taro's intentions and shouted. "I don't know _these_ senshi! There's no way I'm getting their panties and I don't want anger _more_ senshi! I only know V and… uh- red, blue, and yellow…? Maybe, it was green."

As they approached, Ranma looked down to see a senshi in ocean colors prepare to shoot another attack. Finding that pulling on the horns had no effect, he opted to punch the bull between the horns; doing so, caused Taro to dropped suddenly and the blast missed again.

"MOOF!" Bellowed Taro. Finally having enough of his passenger, he did a quick spin in midair leaving Ranma dangling in the air holding only to his horns. Looking down, Taro noticed them to be approaching the senshi trio and with his tentacles, he pried Ranma off to have him fall down directly towards them.

"I hate you Taro." Ranma mumbled as he entered free fall. With his plentiful experience in low earth orbit, he prepared himself for landing. Looking up, he saw another water blast and Taro fleeing. He could make out Taro turning around with a smug grin and a thumbs up. "Bastard."

As he approached the ground, he closed his eyes, expecting the, now slight, pain of his body impacting concrete. He expected it crumble under him with an unnatural crater. He expected to be attacked by the three new senshi, ocean, purple, and navy. He expected a verbal lashing from Akane after getting attacked. He didn't expect to be caught by slender arms. He wasn't going to be attacked.

"Miss, are you okay?" Hmm. That voice sounded familiar. It was a kind of husky voice. Feminine for sure but had undertones of masculinity. Who was it? The voice spoke again. "She looks okay. Sailor Saturn, look for and heal any wounds."

The voice made Ranma nostalgic. An image of the backside of a girl with blond hair in short cut appeared. She was in an sprinting position, back hunched, face down, two hands in the front, heels in the air and toes ready to propel forward. At an unknown signal, the girl started running at an impressive speed. However as she sprinted, she came closer and clearer. At one point, it became a profile image of the girl. He could see the flawless skin, the athletic build, and intensity of the girl. The head turned, and he saw dark blue eyes widening and a mouth dropping.

"Ka-chan."

"..."

"Hey! What the heck?" Ranma mumbled as he suddenly hit the ground. He opened his eyes, finding purple to his left staring down at him with purple-ish eyes and blue to his left staring with dark blue eyes and a dropped mouth. She was the one who caught him. And dropped him.

"Haruka?" He found himself saying. He shook his head. No way. As he put that thought away, another thought nagged at him. What was her last name? "Sorry. I thought you were somebody else."

He noticed purple's head whipping over to look at dark blue, shock clearly emanating. Ignoring it, he pushed himself up the ground, wiping the dust and pebbles off of him. He saw ocean beside dark blue who similarly had shock emanating from her own face. Turning his head, he saw Akane and Shampoo some ways off running towards their group, completely unamused. He sighed miserably and tugged on his pigtail.

"Ranma Saotome."

Ranma whipped back, locking eyes with dark blue. His response to his name apparently had a profound effect on dark blue. He scowled. So these senshi already know him. He wasn't sure how to react so he threw his hands up defensively gave his catch all statement. "I swear, it wasn't my fault. It's all another misunderstanding!"

He received nothing but silence as purple and ocean stayed focused on dark blue who was simply staring at him creepily.

"Aha!" Ranma suddenly snapped his fingers in realization, smiling as the nagging thought in his mind cleared up. "Tenoh! Haruka Tenoh. That's Ka-chan's name. You kind of remind me of her."

"That's because she is me." Came a quiet yet confused reply.

"Sailor Uranus!" Ocean blurted admonishingly. "Identity!"

Two plus two is four. Ranma gaped.

Realizing at her huge mistake, the senshi disengaged eye contact with Ranma's eyes and let out a relieving word.

"Fuck."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

That's right! _Ka_ -chan is Haru _ka_. Now, I don't know it was what Bob Lobster intended, but it's what I'm going with. I was surprised that people picked up Ka-chan to have any significance to the story. I had assumed it was something pretty minor people would ignore. A reader actually guessed the identity to be Haruka! :D Why didn't Ranma recognize Haruka's voice when they interacted in chapter 5? When Ranma saw Haruka, she was dressed as a man so even with the same voice Ranma had no schema for the possibility that that was Haruka. In this situation, Ranma is also in a contemplative state compared to the more active state he was in when they met.

(Took out stuff here that turned out to be quite unnecessary. Basically it was biased stuff that really did not need to be explained here. The story honestly explains itself but I made a mistake of assuming that it didn't.)

The way I had Minako explain her definition of 'good' defines as it as actively seeking out evil to dispel it. It reflects the job of the Sailor Senshi, they actively seek to do good.

On the other hand, Ranma does 'good' because it's convenient. He doesn't actively seek out monsters, nor does he actively goes out help others. He helps people when there's is an obvious evil or a gain.

Active vs passive

Another way to put it is Ranma is chaotic neutral while the senshi is lawful good. I guess you could say Ranma is chaotic good but my point would still stand that they have different beliefs on 'justice' and the Sailor Senshi's actions are objectively good.

Hmmm... while we're at it. I'd rank the Ranma cast this way in the DnD alignment based on a mix of intentions and actual societal impact:

Lawful Good: Kasumi/Nodoka

Neutral Good: Ukyo/Akane

Chaotic Good: Cologne/Shampoo/Hinako

Lawful Neutral: Soun

True Neutral: Genma(?)/Ryoga/Mousse/Ryu

Chaotic Neutral: Ranma

Lawful Evil: Nabiki/Saffron

Neutral Evil: Tatewaki/Herb

Chaotic Evil: Happosai/Taro/Kodachi

There are tons of way to argue this (Maybe Akane is more of Lawful Neutral? Or Ryoga/Mousse are chaotic neutral). Maybe add other characters. I'll be interested in your thoughts.

Last question: Would it make more sense to refer to Ranma's female side with feminine pronouns or not? I know in an earlier chapter I mentioned I referred him to remain male but now I'm having second thoughts. It would probably be a lot clearer if I did so.

Reviews are appreciated. Criticisms or compliments, it matters not.


End file.
